


Forever yours

by Frau_Lolka, Vemoro



Series: Forever yours [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Multi, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел и сиквел к фанфику "Территория для собак, можно без поводка", сиквел фанфика "Железная цена". Рамси Болтон приговорен к пожизненному заключению, но не теряет надежды вернуть Теона. У Рамси есть всего лишь одно доступное средство для достижения этой цели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность нашим бетам MarchHare, farmazzz, [ne_budet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)

[Art by Shugister (Theon)](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/2/8/2/1282032/82275234.jpg)

[Art by Shugister (Ramsay)](http://i.imgur.com/thGqrXk.jpg)

[Art by rotspecht (warning: R+!)](http://i.imgur.com/Po2LRp4.jpg)

[Soundtrack](http://pleer.com/tracks/5435398E4By)

Теон собирается на прогулку с собаками, надевает мешковатую одежду и черные очки.

Рамси широкими шагами меряет тюремную камеру. От одной мысли, что этот сучоныш Вонючка далеко и его никак нельзя достать, глаза застилает кровавая пелена. Голова перестает соображать от бешенства. В ярости Рамси бьет кулаками бетонные стены.

Теон идет на площадку, еле поспевая за собаками, которым хочется побегать. Он накидывает на голову капюшон куртки. Он не хочет, чтобы его узнавали, потому что газетчики основательно поплясали на его истории: "Сучка Болтона", "Жертва садиста", "Сможет ли когда-нибудь Грейджой стать полноценным членом общества?"

Рамси, отдышавшись и промыв окровавленные костяшки пальцев в жестяном умывальнике, садится писать письмо. С первого и даже со второго раза ничего не выходит, Рамси с силой комкает блокнотные листки в кулаке, а потом рвет их в мелкие клочья. Глядя на горку исписанных обрывков, он представляет, как прижимает к полу Вонючку-Перевертыша и запихивает рваную бумагу в лживое горло предателя.

Теон садится на скамейку и отпускает девочек побегать. Он неловко кидает им мячик — пустые пальцы перчаток, набитые ватой, мешают точности броска. Теон привычно жалеет пальцы. Даже если очень стараться забыть то, что сделал с ним Рамси — вот они, напоминания, каждый день перед глазами.

Рамси, стиснув зубы, вспоминает, как унижался Вонючка: как таращился испуганными глазами, как преданно ловил каждое движение, как торопливо исполнял все приказы, как прятался по углам, чтобы не заметили... Ему становится немного легче. Лучше не думать о предательстве... При одной мысли об этом его голову словно стискивает раскаленный обруч... а если представить, что Вонючка сейчас может быть с **_кем-то_** , полностью теряется самоконтроль. Рамси сует голову под кран с ледяной водой. Немного успокоившись, он начинает третий вариант письма.

***  
Квартал многоэтажных домов с замусоренными улицами и исписанными граффити стенами. Неприметный человечек в сером худи приближается к старому высотному дому. Капюшон натянут на голову так, что виден только кончик острого носа и скошенный подбородок. Человечек останавливается у обшарпанного подъезда и сверяется с адресом, записанным на клочке бумаги. Он достает из-за пазухи плотный желтый конверт и заходит в темный холл.

***

— Джейни, стоять! Сначала задние давай!

Собаки топтались в прихожей, недовольно ворча. Они всегда считали вытирание лап после прогулки совершенно ненужным занятием. Но Теон был неумолим: лапы должны быть чистыми, иначе потом в его кровати будет полно песка. Теон разрешал им спать только на полу, но пока он был днем на работе, девочки хозяйничали в квартире — забирались в постель и сыпали короткую черно-рыжую шерсть на покрывало. Вдобавок Хелисента разрывала лапами постельное белье: она любила спать под одеялом, положив голову на подушку. А иногда по ночам она украдкой залезала на кровать и облизывала его лицо, когда он плакал во сне. В последнее время это происходило все реже, и Теон был очень этому рад. Прошлое понемногу начинало выпускать его из своих цепких когтей, воспоминания были уже не так остры, и далеко не каждую ночь он просыпался от собственного крика.

Только протерев все двенадцать лап и сняв собственные ботинки, Теон заметил, что из-под рифленого прорезиненного коврика у дверей торчит что-то желтое. Он вытащил простой почтовый конверт без подписи, и его сердце обрушилось с грохотом, от которого едва не заложило уши. Руки тряслись так сильно, что Теон с трудом раскрыл письмо, вложенное в конверт.

Правый уголок листа, грубо вырванного из блокнота, был сильно измят и скручен, будто его долго теребили пальцами. Крупные размашистые буквы, подчеркнутые фразы, слова, обведенные жирным кружком... Хотя строчки скакали перед глазами Теона, ему не нужно было вчитываться в текст — он и без того знал, кто его автор.

_"28 января_

_Здравствуй, мой славный Вонючка! Как поживаешь? Скучаешь по мне?_  
_Трусливый сучоныш , ты даже не осмелился явиться в суд для дачи показаний. Я считал часы до того дня, когда была твоя очередь сидеть на трибуне свидетеля, но ты не пришел, тварь. А я так ждал тебя. Я так хотел посмотреть в твои лживые глаза и спросить: "Почему ты это сделал?"_

_Вместо этого я любовался на твою мерзкую рожу в мониторе и слушал, как ты сливаешь Дом, который приютил тебя. Предатель-перевертыш, ты сдал нас! **Ты сдал меня** , моего отца, моих ребят, ты всех предал. А я так доверял тебе! Я думал, что мой Вонючка любит меня и никогда не причинит мне вреда._

_Я смотрел на тебя — как ты сидел там, за столом этого мудака Баратеона, и трясся. Я слышал, как дрожал твой голос. Все в зале это слышали. Ты боялся меня даже там, в комнате, где тебя записывали для суда, и это доставило мне большое удовольствие, сучоныш._  
_Я заметил на записи, что тебе вставили передние зубы, и ты больше не шепелявишь — как это мило. Не волнуйся, когда я заберу тебя, я снова приведу твой рот в порядок._  
_Ты боишься увидеть меня даже за решеткой, и боишься даже когда меня нет рядом с тобой. Это хорошо._

**_Потому что ты всегда будешь бояться._ **

_Я знаю все твои жалкие мысли. Я изучил вдоль и поперек всю твою гнилую душонку, и поэтому я знаю, что ты постоянно думаешь обо мне. Ты никогда не сможешь меня забыть._  
_Сейчас я в камере, а ты гуляешь на свободе, но мое освобождение — это всего лишь вопрос времени. Скоро я выйду из тюрьмы, Вонючка, и знаешь, что я сделаю в самую первую очередь? Я поеду прямо к тебе. Я верну тебя назад, потому что ты моя лживая трусливая сучка и ты должен быть рядом со мной._  
_А сейчас я расскажу тебе, что будет потом._  
_Ты очень дорого заплатишь за то, что предал меня. Для начала я вышибу нахрен твои новенькие блестящие зубки, чтобы мой Вонючка стал прежним. Я буду каждую неделю обдирать по одному из твоих оставшихся долбаных пальцев, пока не срежу их все под корень._  
_А еще я буду иметь тебя каждый день и каждую ночь. Даже если у меня стоять не будет, твоя задница все равно не останется в покое._  
_**Как ты посмел предать меня?** Я хочу получить ответ, Вонючка. Ты клялся мне в любви, и я поверил тебе. Я открыл тебе свою душу, а ты меня предал. И я хочу знать — **почему? Почему ты это сделал, тварь?**_  
_Я выжму из тебя ответ, Вонючка! Ты все мне расскажешь, мой славный. Ты же знаешь, что в моих руках отмолчаться невозможно._  
_Жди меня!_  
_Скоро я приду за тобой, и мы снова будем вместе._

_Рамси Болтон"_

Теон пришел в себя примерно через час, когда вечно голодная Кира, устав ждать, принесла в зубах свою миску и положила холодный металл ему на колени: пора ужинать. Теон неловкими движениями скомкал письмо и затолкал его под обувной шкаф, рядом с которым просидел все это время, скорчившись на полу. Ноги плохо слушались его, и он с трудом преодолел несколько метров до кухни, цепляясь за стену, а после, пытаясь покормить девочек, рассыпал сухой корм. Доберманы принялись гонять по истертому линолеуму коричневые плотные шарики, пока Теона мучительно выворачивало в раковину.

Ночь он провел, дрожа, в самом темном углу комнаты. Он забрался в старое продавленное кресло с ногами, и, обхватив колени, тихонько раскачивался, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить себя. Теон боялся заснуть: как только он закрывал глаза, перед ним возникало лицо Рамси, перекошенное от ярости. Дряхлые обломанные пружины впивались в спину и зад, но он не чувствовал боли. Теон ничего не чувствовал, кроме одуряющего кромешного ужаса.

_Рамси придет за ним. Рамси никогда не оставит его в покое._

***

Теон заснул только под утро. Он забылся вязким тревожным сном, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Ему опять приснился подвал, где он сидел, примотанный скотчем к стулу, и обреченно дожидался, когда откроется дверь и на пороге появится его мучитель.

Утром его разбудили девочки: они терпеть не могли, когда что-то нарушало привычный распорядок дня. Нетерпеливые собаки начали тыкаться холодными носами ему в руки: Джейни рвалась гулять, а Кира, как обычно, была голодна. Еду девочки всегда получали только после прогулки. Теон со вздохом выбрался из кресла. Если бы не они — он просидел бы в нем еще несколько суток и никуда бы не пошел. Теон потянулся, растер затекшие за ночь конечности, и, не умываясь и не меняя одежду, отправился гулять с собаками.

Во дворе он встретил управляющую домом Машу Хеддль, которая прежде весьма настороженно относилась к нему, когда он только въехал в эту квартиру, но потом смягчилась, увидев, что Теон всегда здоровался первым, не собирал дома шумных компаний, а собак выводил гулять только в намордниках. Маша дружелюбно кивнула ему, а Теон, отвечая на приветствие, растянул рот в нелепом подобии улыбки.

Возвратившись с прогулки, он с опаской глянул под дверь — но на коврике было пусто. Краешек вчерашнего письма торчал из-под обувницы, и Теон затолкал его ногой как можно дальше. Покормив собак, он встал под холодный душ, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Девочки не наигрались на площадке и принялись гонять по квартире свой мячик. Теон уже порядком опоздал на работу, но ему было на это наплевать. Он, не торопясь, надел серые джинсы и толстовку с капюшоном, опустив его как можно ниже, чтобы спрятать лицо.

В офисе его встретил нетерпеливо топчущийся в холле Эддисон Толлетт, которого Манс прозвал "Скорбным Эддом" за его вечное сердитое ворчание. Эдда комиссовали из "Дозора" по ранению, и он устроился курьером в интернет-магазин, где работал Теон.

— Вот ты все дрыхнешь, Грейджой, а эта карга Барбри Дастин проест мне весь мозг, что я доставил ее дурацкие книжки на пятнадцать минут позже, чем она заварила свой мерзкий ромашковый чай.

Теон молча сунул Эдду пакет с книгами и ушел в подсобку. Больше всего ему хотелось спрятаться за стеллажами в углу и скулить там от ужаса и безнадеги.  
Но Толлетт не отставал.  
— Эй, а где пакет с дисками для старика Рисвелла? Накладную ты мне оставил, а диски — нет.  
Теон быстро отыскал нужный пакет на стойке и все так же, не говоря ни слова, выпроводил Эдда за дверь.

Вдруг на его рабочем столе зазвонил телефон. Теон подошел к аппарату и с ужасом уставился на него. Он боялся снять трубку. Боялся услышать знакомый хрипловатый голос с резкой раскатистой буквой "р" — "Грррейджой!"  
Телефон замолк, но Теон все продолжал стоять рядом в ступоре, глядя на него круглыми испуганными глазами.

Каждый день он с опаской отпирал дверь собственной квартиры и высматривал новый желтый конверт. Он знал, что Рамси не отступится. И знал, что переезжать снова абсолютно бессмысленно. Рамси нашел его здесь, найдет и в другом месте. Все, что сейчас осталось у Теона — обреченное тягостное ожидание.

Хелисента чувствовала, что с ним происходит что-то неладное, она чаще обычного подходила к нему, укладывала голову на его костлявые колени и грустно смотрела исподлобья черными глазами. Теон рассеянно гладил ее по голове, проводя большим пальцем по длинному гладкому носу. "Девочки будут рады, если Рамси вернется, — думал Теон. — Девочки любят нас обоих".

На новое письмо в желтом конверте без подписи он смотрел как на ядовитую змею. Теон попытался обойти его, словно оно могло наброситься и укусить, впуская яд в его кровь. Но его кровь уже давно была отравлена, в ней навсегда остался страх. Страх перед Рамси.

Теон старался ходить по квартире так, чтобы не видеть письма, лежащего на коврике у двери. Но он знал, что оно там и ждет его. Рамси ждет его.

Через некоторое время он все же успокоился, снял телефонную трубку и дрожащими пальцами набрал номер, прочно засевший в памяти. Руки отказывались слушаться, и набрать номер удалось только с третьей попытки.

— Прокурора Баратеона, пожалуйста. Да, мэм. Моя фамилия… Грейджой. Пожалуйста, мэм, мне срочно нужно с ним поговорить. Спасибо, я подожду, — Теон закусил губу в ожидании ответа. — Здравствуйте, сэр. Я… я вчера получил письмо от Рамси Болтона. Нет, подсунули под дверь моей новой квартиры. Это уже второе! Я... я не мог. Я очень боюсь, сэр. Да, я помню, что ему дали пожизненное, но… Спасибо, сэр. Хорошо, я постараюсь.

Последние слова он произнес тихим, безжизненным голосом и положил трубку на рычаг. Разговор с прокурором не принес ему облегчения. Баратеон напомнил ему, что Рамси никогда не покинет тюрьму. Но Теон никак не мог успокоиться, его трясло, и страх сводил все внутренности в один липкий противный ком.

Через пару часов Теон все же нашел в себе силы выйти в прихожую. Он еще раз вспомнил слова прокурора Баратеона: "прекрати трястись, этот ублюдок до конца своих дней будет сидеть за решеткой". Теон уговаривал себя, что письмо — это просто слова на бумаге и нельзя бояться вечно. Надо учиться жить нормально, чтобы не впадать в истерику и не седеть еще больше от каждого дурацкого письма. Тем более, что прокурор обещал перекрыть все каналы, и писем от Болтона больше не будет.

Собравшись с духом, Теон залез на кровать с ногами и попытался унять заполошно мечущееся в груди сердце.

Это просто слова на бумаге. Рамси в тюрьме и останется там навсегда.

Затаив дыхание, Теон осторожно вскрыл конверт.  
На этот раз в нем было два листка, аккуратно вырванных из блокнота — один был исписан с обеих сторон, а второй заполнен до половины. В отличие от предыдущего измятого письма, бумага была бережно сложена и не замусолена. Строчки в тексте шли ровной линией, и всего лишь несколько слов были обведены кружком.

_"10 февраля_

_И снова здравствуй, мой славный Вонючка! Как я вижу, ты совсем отбился от рук, и все мои уроки этикета пропали даром. Ты забыл, что это очень невежливо — не отвечать на полученные письма?_

_Но я понимаю тебя и даже готов не заметить, что ты проигнорировал мое послание. Оно ведь сильно напугало тебя, верно? Я знаю, что ты обмочил себе штаны, когда прочитал письмо, а потом всю ночь скулил от страха. Я это знаю. Я все про тебя знаю. И поэтому могу понять, что тебе было тяжело написать ответ._  
_Ну так соберись с силами, и напиши мне сейчас. Я хочу услышать твои объяснения и твои оправдания._

 _Я многое хочу услышать от тебя. Мне вообще хочется поговорить с тобой по душам — сутки напролет, не торопясь._  
_Ты хорошо помнишь стол для анатомического препарирования? Конечно же помнишь, мой славный, ведь ты столько раз лежал на нем. Все будет как обычно. Я раздену тебя догола, привяжу к столу, возьму инструменты, сяду рядом, и мы будем **разговаривать по душам**._

_Я хочу разобраться — в каком месте я допустил ошибку? Где?! Что я проглядел? Почему мой Вонючка, которого я так любил, и о котором, твою мать, так заботился, нанес мне подлый удар в спину?!_

_Я хочу узнать все. Я хочу узнать, в какой момент у тебя возникла мысль о предательстве. Когда это произошло? В какой день? В какой час? Где ты был в это время и чем занимался?_  
_Чем купил тебя этот олень-прокурор? Чем он поманил тебя? Он обещал тебе защиту? Деньги? Новые зубы? Может, он предложил тебе свой член? Или отсосал тебе? Не стесняйся, Вонючка, мне ты можешь рассказать все, и даже это._

_А может быть, ты так сильно боялся тюрьмы, что решил избежать ее любой ценой? Но ведь нам она не грозила, глупыш. У федералов не было никаких прямых улик и доказательств. При самом худшем раскладе мы бы отсидели за решеткой максимум несколько месяцев — за найденный пакет травки. В тюрьме ты был бы под моей защитой, и ни один мудак не осмелился бы даже поднять глаза на тебя._

**_Потому что ты мой!_ **

_Я бы устроил так, чтобы мы сидели в одной камере. И потом мы бы вышли из тюрьмы вместе. Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы бросил тебя там?_  
_Так скажи мне, почему ты согласился на то, что предложил тебе Баратеон? Почему ты предал меня, Вонючка?_

 _Когда ты будешь в моих руках, я не буду торопиться. Я буду задавать вопросы, а ты будешь рассказывать мне все в мельчайших подробностях — с самого начала. Мы начнем со дня ареста. Тогда ты был мне верен. Я помню, как ты выкрикивал мое имя и полз ко мне по полу, а потом один бык огрел тебя прикладом, сука. Я бы забил ему в задницу этот долбаный автомат, но ты сам помнишь — меня к тому времени уже крепко скрутили, да и остальных ребят тоже._  
_Тогда ты хотел, чтобы я защитил тебя от быков. Я видел страх в твоих глазах. Тогда ты был всецело моим. И вдруг потом все изменилось. Наш адвокат Фрей сообщил мне, что **ты даешь федералам показания** , **твою мать**. Сливаешь им все. Если бы не ты, Фрей вытащил бы нас под залог, и к суду мы бы навели везде порядок. Никто ничего бы не раскопал. И все было бы хорошо. Но ты стал петь Баратеону, сучоныш, и теперь всем нам приходится **напряженно работать** над вопросом нашего освобождения._

_Хорошенько напряги свою память, Вонючка. Запиши ответы на все вопросы, которые я тебе задал. Потому что наш разговор будет очень обстоятельным и очень долгим._

_Если хочешь немного облегчить свою участь, просто напиши мне обо всем в деталях. Если твое письмо удовлетворит мое любопытство, я смягчу наказание, и не буду слишком долго играть с тобой, мой славный._

_Не забывай, что твое одиночество скоро закончится._  
_День нашей встречи близко._  
_Рамси Болтон"_

Теон перечитал письмо дважды.

Рамси действительно его изучил и предсказал реакцию на первое письмо так, словно видел все собственными глазами. Теона охватил ужас, на мгновение ему показалось, что Рамси стоит у него за плечом. Ему было тяжело осознавать, что даже на расстоянии Рамси до сих пор способен прочитать его мысли и уловить все его чувства.

Теону было больно думать про день, когда их арестовали. Он постоянно гнал прочь воспоминания о том, как полз на коленях через комнату и звал Рамси. Но они помимо его воли возвращались снова и снова. Тогда ему казалось, что Рамси сможет защитить его от федералов. И только штатный тюремный психолог объяснил ему, что на самом деле защищать его надо было от Рамси. Но тогда сделать это было некому.

Вопросы о предательстве, которыми засыпал его Рамси, вызвали у Теона горькую улыбку. Нет, он не боялся тюрьмы. Он боялся разделить ее с Рамси.

Рамси требовал ответа на свое письмо. Теон скомкал его и отправил под обувной шкаф, в компанию к первому. Он собирался вычеркнуть Рамси из своей жизни. Он все равно не сможет забыть про него, потому что зеркало и собственные руки всегда будут напоминать о том, что Рамси искалечил его жизнь и его тело. Но теперь Рамси до конца своих дней будет жрать тюремную баланду. А Теону надо научиться жить без него.

***  
Со временем Теон понемногу начал приходить в норму. Он старательно убеждал себя в том, что ничего страшного не произошло, ну подумаешь, пара листков исчерканной бумаги. Прокурор Баратеон обещал перекрыть все каналы передачи сообщений, а значит, новых писем от Рамси не будет.

Теон старался жить обычной жизнью: каждый день ходил на работу и гулял с собаками на площадке. Вот только магазинов он избегал, заказывая все необходимое на дом, хотя ему приходилось доплачивать за доставку. До сих пор Теон боялся быть узнанным на улице, и его нервировала необходимость носить перчатки с набитыми ватой пальцами. Он снимал их только дома или в интернет-магазине, где работал, коллектив там был маленький и дружный, все привыкли к его искалеченным ладоням и не обращали на них внимания. Теон принимал заказы от клиентов по телефону или электронной почте, и отсутствие пальцев ему в этом совершенно не мешало. Разве что печатал он не слишком быстро.

Зарабатывал Теон не очень много. Это раньше он любил щеголять в брендовых шмотках и дорогой обуви. Теперь же он предпочитал простую одежду, которая скрывала его болезненную худобу. Девочкам он покупал дорогой собачий корм и игрушки. Того, что платил Манс, ему как раз хватало и на себя, и на собак.

Еще у него были деньги на счете в Железном Банке. Те, что ему присудили в качестве компенсации морального вреда. Это были деньги Болтонов, а он ничего не хотел брать у Рамси. Тем более деньги. Наверное, надо было отдать их на благотворительность, но Теон не желал даже думать о них, не говоря уж о том, чтобы правильно ими распорядиться.

Новое письмо под дверью застало его врасплох. Значит, прокурор был не в состоянии перекрыть все пути, по которым Рамси из тюрьмы отправлял свою почту. А если так… то может быть, и насчет того, что Болтон сгниет в тюрьме, Баратеон тоже ошибался?

Теон разорвал край плотного желтого конверта.  
Казалось, что блокнотные листки были сложены в плотный квадратик величиной не более спичечного коробка, а затем развернуты и тщательно разглажены. На местах сгибов буквы немного затерлись. Как и в первом письме, строчки пестрили многочисленными подчеркиваниями и обведенными в кружок словами.

_"09 марта_

_Здравствуй, мой славный! Я уже начал беспокоиться за тебя. Второе письмо осталось без ответа, и я подумал — может, с моим дорогим Вонючкой что-нибудь случилось? Может, он лежит в больнице, и ему пришивают новые пальцы вместо тех, которые я отрезал? Зубы-то ему вставили, так почему не могут пришить пальцы обратно? А может, он заболел? Или попал в аварию?_

_Почему он не отвечает на письмо? По каким причинам? Но возможно, с моим славным Вонючкой все в порядке, подумал я. Вдруг ему просто не передали мое послание? Я поспрашивал своего человека и убедился, что все мои письма, в том числе и **для тебя, гаденыш,** доходят в оговоренный срок._

**_А еще я выяснил, что ты, сучка, в добром здравии, и, получив мое письмо, смеешь, твою мать, игнорировать его!_ **

_А потом я узнал очень любопытные вещи про тебя, **тварь.** Ты пожаловался на меня оленю-прокурору! И ко мне явился хмырь из его офиса и **интересовался** у меня, почему я **угрожаю** тебе. Спрашивал, как мне удается передавать тебе письма. И эта сволочь потребовала, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое. **Это было самое смешное из всей нашей беседы.** Я давно так не хохотал, Вонючка, этот идиот здорово повеселил меня._

_Но есть один невеселый момент во всей этой истории, мой дорогой скользкий перевертыш. Прокурорские олени полагают, что мой адвокат замешан в запрещенной переписке, и теперь Фрей не может навещать меня. Это создает некоторые неудобства, Вонючка, а я **не люблю** , когда мне приходится решать проблемы, которые возникают на пустом месте._

_И эти проблемы возникли из-за тебя! Неужели ты утратил последние мозги? Или, возможно, это было всего лишь временное помешательство? Только этим я могу объяснить твое поведение, мой славный._

_Не смей злить меня, Вонючка! Ты ведь знаешь цену моего гнева. Ты его хорошо прочувствовал на своей долбаной шкуре. Не смей, сучоныш, плакаться и стучать окружному прокурору! Он все равно не сможет помешать мне._

_Какого хрена ты вообще прилип к этому Станнису? Что вас связывает? Он получил твои показания и свою долбаную медаль за процесс. Больше ему от тебя ничего не нужно! Ты для него пустое место! Ты вообще для всех пустое место, и **единственный человек, кому есть дело до того, живой ты или уже сдох в канаве — это я !**_  
  _А ты даже не соизволил ответить мне на письмо, твою мать!_

_Ну ничего, мой славный. Скоро все встанет на свои места. Ты будешь рядом со мной, и я буду учить тебя заново. Мы будем восстанавливать навыки почтения, ведь ты как-то подозрительно быстро о них позабыл._

**_Так я тебе напомню. Я все тебе напомню._ **

_Несколько дней в подвале очень быстро освежат твою короткую паршивую память._  
_Помнишь, что было, когда ты случайно назвал меня по имени, а не "мистер Болтон"?! Потом ты целую неделю не мог ни сесть, ни пожрать толком. Да что там говорить — ты даже ходить нормально не мог. И это было наказание за одну-единственную маленькую ошибку!_

 _Сейчас список твоих грехов **очень длинный** , Вонючка, и, боюсь, что мы с тобой не управимся и за полгода._  
_Но ты не волнуйся, мой славный, — в отличие от тебя, память у меня отменная, и мы пройдем абсолютно все ступени. Я полностью выполню все свои обещания, но сейчас даже меня начинает настораживать твоя беспечность. Ты с такой легкостью добавляешь в список все новые и новые проступки, как будто у тебя двадцать жизней и запасные части тела._

_Какой же ты липкий перевертыш, Вонючка! Ты не можешь не предавать и не стучать. Мне придется приложить **очень много труда** , чтобы выбить это из тебя полностью._

_Я надеюсь, что ты подготовил ответы на все вопросы, которые я тебе уже задавал. Добавь туда еще один ответ вот на какой вопрос._  
_Какого хрена ты вообще пошел к Баратеону?!_  
_Я написал тебе ясно — возьми лист бумаги, и, твою мать, ответь на все мои вопросы. **Подробно.** И что делаешь ты? Вместо того, чтобы сесть и выполнить то, что **я тебе велел** , ты мчишься к этому долбаному оленю._

_Ты думаешь, он сможет защитить тебя? **От меня?** Да ты совсем охренел, Вонючка! От меня тебя не защитит  даже ядерный бункер в долбаной дорнийской пустыне. Если я захочу, я тебя отовсюду достану, и никто не сможет мне в этом помешать._

**_Так что кончай дурить, мой славный, и пошевели оставшимися мозгами._**  
_**Ты моя долбаная сучка** , и **должен выполнять все мои приказы**. Как только ты дочитаешь это письмо, ты немедленно сядешь и напишешь подробный ответ. **Ты напишешь в нем все, что я хочу от тебя услышать, сучоныш.**_  
**_Во всех, твою мать, деталях!_**

_Ты настучал на меня Баратеону, поэтому будет немного странно, если ты отправишь свой ответ обычной почтой. Придется воспользоваться услугами моего человека-посредника (и это, твою мать, мне недешево обходится, а все по твоей вине, Вонючка!) Когда ты напишешь ответ, запечатай его в конверт и вечером положи рядом со своей дверью._

_Если ты это сделаешь, то я пойму, что мой славный Вонючка взялся за ум. **Что он хочет исправиться.**_

_Не смей игнорировать мои письма, тварь! Ты **даже представить себе не можешь, что я с тобой сделаю** , если ты не ответишь мне._

_Мне осталось сидеть за решеткой совсем немного времени_  
_Мы увидимся. Уже скоро, мой славный._  
_Рамси Болтон.”_

Теона бросило в холодный пот. Рамси всегда делал то, о чем говорил и всегда сдерживал свои обещания. Рамси написал, что они скоро встретятся, и он потребует у Теона ответа. И тут были возможны два варианта: или Рамси скоро отпустят, или Теона могут посадить. И та, и другая перспективы приводили в ужас. Но хуже всего было то, что по приказу Рамси Теону могли подбросить наркоту или еще что-нибудь запрещенное. Поэтому нужно было соблюдать предельную осторожность.

Теон решил попросить у Манса разрешения приходить на работу с одной из своих — рамсиных — собак.  
Придя в офис, Теон сразу же направился в маленькую студию, где Манс записывал свой очередной альбом. Тот снял наушники, выслушал его просьбу и пожал плечами: делай как хочешь, я давно привык к твоим чудачествам, и снова включил фонограмму.

Кира была самой крупной из девочек и выглядела довольно грозно: если рядом с Теоном будет такая собака, вряд ли кто-то осмелится приблизиться к нему и подсунуть какую-нибудь дрянь.

В офисе Кира забиралась на старенький диванчик в уголке, где сотрудники обычно пили кофе, и дрыхла там весь день, похрапывая, скуля и дергая лапами во сне.

***

Теперь Теон выходил на улицу только в сопровождении Киры. И каждый раз, когда они возвращались домой, две другие собаки ревновали, скалили зубы и рычали, норовя тяпнуть Киру за ухо. Особенно злилась Джейни — она больше всех любила гулять и завидовала флегматичной Кире. Теон удерживал девочек, гладил шелковистые носы, шептал ласковые слова. Он очень хотел, чтобы дома было мирно и спокойно, и уговаривал их не ссориться. Когда собаки прекращали ворчать друг на друга, Теон выдавал всем троим лакомство: высушенную говяжью кожу, свернутую в форме косточки. Кира больше любила вяленые свиные уши, но Теон редко покупал их, они слишком жирные, а Кира и без того была весьма крупной.

Вид нового письма под дверью уже не вызвал у него панического страха, и Теон был этому рад. Однако ему было неприятно смотреть на желтый прямоугольник письма в прихожей, словно там лежала раздавленная лягушка. Он обходил письмо стороной, стараясь не касаться его даже взглядом.

Через пару часов Теон взял себя в руки и решил выбросить письмо, не распечатывая. Он поднял с пола плотный бумажный конверт, отнес на кухню, и, вместо того, чтобы порвать и выкинуть в мусорное ведро, положил его на стол. Он сам не понимал, почему не может разорвать эти несколько листов бумаги, не читая. Не может и все. Теон, держа письмо в руке, оглянулся на собак. Девочки возились на полу в комнате, лениво ворча, и пытались отобрать друг у друга мячик.

Теон прислушался к себе: такого одуряющего ужаса, как раньше, он уже не чувствовал. Наверное, он просто устал бояться. Не Рамси — его он будет бояться всю свою жизнь, до обморока, до мокрых штанов. Но можно было попробовать перестать бояться хотя бы его писем. Чтобы побороть страх, надо было начинать с малого. Теон резко выдохнул и разрезал ножом конверт.

Блокнотные листы вновь были пересечены линиями сгибов, словно их впечатали в мелкую квадратную решетку. Бумага сильно затерлась и обтрепалась по краям, как будто письмо долго таскали в кармане, прежде чем вложить в конверт. Строчки не прыгали, и в тексте почти не мелькали подчеркивания или жирно обведенные слова.

_"23 марта_

_Здравствуй, мой Вонючка! Ты не пишешь мне писем, так может хоть на свидание придешь? Я здесь на хорошем счету, и могу организовать свидание в отдельной камере на целую ночь, как со своей славной женушкой. Мне порой не хватает твоей сладкой задницы рядом. Хочешь этого, Вонючка? Конечно, хочешь. Я не сомневаюсь, что после меня до твоего хрена никто не дотрагивался, а уж до задницы тем более. Сейчас ты очень сильно выбиваешься из стандартов красоты, мой славный, и даже несмотря на новенькие зубки, вряд ли девки ищут знакомства с тобой._

_Ты одинок, Вонючка. У тебя никого нет. Я это чувствую. **Я это, твою мать, знаю.**_

_И знаешь, что я тебе скажу, ублюдок?! Так будет всегда! Ты всегда будешь один. Никто, ни один человек не обратит на тебя внимания, даже из жалости. Ты и шлюхам будешь противен. У тебя никогда никого не будет. Никогда!!!_

_А знаешь, почему так будет, Вонючка? Потому что ты абсолютно никому не нужен. Никто никогда не полюбит и не примет тебя, мой славный. **Я — тот единственный** , кому хоть немного небезразлична твоя судьба._

_Представь, каково это — вечное одиночество. А оно тебя ждет, Вонючка, и ты сам виноват в этом. Ты никому не нужен, кроме меня. Не забывай об этом, мой славный!_

_Неужели тебе было так плохо со мной? Помнишь, как ты храпел голый на полу в обнимку с девочками? Я часто вспоминаю одно утро, когда ты лежал головой на Хелисенте, как на подушке, Кира укрыла твои ноги, а Джейни — плечи. Вы так сладко спали вчетвером, что я даже захотел сделать снимок на память, но ты сразу открыл глаза, как только я потянулся за мобильником. Ты всегда очень чутко спал рядом со мной и просыпался от каждого моего движения. И ты всегда с такой готовностью смотрел на меня — словно вымаливал, чтобы я тебя трахнул. И я тебя трахал._

_А помнишь, как я брал тебя не на полу, а в постели? Ты так выгибался, подмахивал и хрипел, одно загляденье. Мне вот интересно, Вонючка, — все твои стоны и вздохи тоже были притворством? Ты все время говорил, как сильно тебе нравится то, что я с тобой делаю. Выходит, ты разыгрывал спектакль передо мной?_

_А ведь я тогда был нежен. Я очень бережно тебя трахал, потому что мне надоело, что ты постоянно ходил с прокладками, как девка, и зажимался так, что я вечно чуть уздечку не рвал нахрен._

_Я всегда тебя готовил или приказывал готовиться самому. И ты говорил, что тебе это нравится — как я смотрю на тебя, как заставляю тебя дрочить, как я тебя имею. Ты говорил, что любишь это и хочешь, еще и еще._

_Я не верю, что все это исчезло без следа, Вонючка. Ты все еще мечтаешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, я знаю. Потому что ты совсем забыл, **что это такое** — когда тебя хотят. Когда тебя желают со страстью. Когда тебя хотят отыметь, потому что твоя задница возбуждает._

_Но это возможно только со мной, мой славный. Потому что кроме меня никто не захочет твоего тела. Помни это, Вонючка. Только **мне** ты нужен, и только **я** тебя хочу. Без меня ты всегда будешь в одиночестве. Любой человек побрезгует не только прикоснуться, но даже просто посмотреть на тебя. Я видел, как толпа в зале суда таращилась на запись твоих показаний. Лица у всех так перекосило, будто им показали безносую морду сифилитика._

_А вдобавок ко всему у тебя лживая гнилая душонка предателя. Ты предаешь всех, кто хоть как-то приблизил тебя к себе. Ты предал Старков, ты предал меня — так скажи мне, сучоныш, кому нужен такой предатель под боком? Ты ничтожен, Вонючка, ты — скользкая мерзкая медуза, которая вечно утекает в свою дерьмовую нору и отсиживается там._

_Но я могу быть великодушен. Я смогу простить тебя. Только я способен простить тебя, и никто другой._

_Приди ко мне, и я закрою глаза на все то, что ты натворил. Я не буду мстить тебе и не причиню тебе боли. Я готов принять тебя, несмотря на все зло, которое ты мне причинил._

_Подумай хорошенько, Вонючка. Задай себе вопрос — что осталось у тебя в этой жизни? Твои прежние "друзья" тебя ненавидят, у тебя нет семьи, у тебя нет дома, ты всем противен и вызываешь лишь брезгливое отвращение._

_У тебя абсолютно ничего и никого не осталось, кроме меня._

_Подумай об этом, Вонючка._  
_И напиши мне ответ. Или приди, наконец, на свидание._  
_Я включил тебя в список посещений еще в январе._  
_Рамси Болтон."_


	2. Chapter 2

Теон ожидал, что Рамси снова будет его пугать, грозить наказаниями и тем, что он скоро вернется. Но к такому письму Теон был не готов. Его пальцы разжались, и листок, покачиваясь, упал на стол.

Рамси не только мучил его, бил и унижал. Рамси еще и трахал его, как девку. "Сучка Болтона" — потом писали в газетах, и Теон не знал, куда прятать глаза при виде этих заголовков.

Самым гадким было даже не то, что Рамси регулярно его насиловал, а то, что Рамси заставлял его испытывать при этом удовольствие, за которое Теон сам себя ненавидел. Рамси хорошо изучил не только его душу, но и тело. Он знал, как можно заставить Теона скулить и умолять, чтобы Рамси позволил ему кончить.

Теон резко встал, быстрыми шагами пересек коридор и вошел в ванную. Он содрал с себя одежду и посмотрел в зеркало.

Никто и никогда не захочет его: седого, искалеченного, с обрубками пальцев, покрытого шрамами. Он всегда будет один. Это изувеченное тело может быть желанным только для одного человека — того, кто сделал его таким.

Теон запустил в зеркало баллоном с пеной для бритья. Серебристое крошево стекла разлетелось по ванной, посекло голое тело. Теон опустился на пол, прямо на осколки — шрамом больше, какая разница.

Самое страшное, что Рамси прав. Он никому не нужен, кроме него. Теон обхватил голову руками и негромко завыл.

***

Неожиданно работы в интернет-магазине прибавилось. У "Бравых ребят" вышел новый сингл, и все подростки стремились стать его обладателями. Скорбный Эдд принялся ворчать еще больше, он сбился с ног, доставляя коробки с дисками, пришлось даже задействовать курьерскую службу. Теон много времени проводил за компьютером, принимая и обрабатывая заказы. А еще через неделю вышла разрекламированная на весь мир книжонка Уолды Фрей "50 оттенков розового", и все домохозяйки города словно сошли с ума: Теон разрывался между телефоном и электронной почтой, стараясь принять заказы от всех желающих.

Манс был доволен: за две недели окупилось производство его нового альбома, и теперь магазин начал приносить неплохую прибыль. Теон однажды взял с полки книгу, с обложки которой широко улыбалась, тряся подбородками, Уолда. Теон полистал ее — сопливые розовые глупости, не имеющие к реальной жизни никакого отношения.

Он был даже рад, что на работе приходилось крутиться как белке в колесе — хотя бы днем у него была возможность отвлечься от Рамси и его писем. Вечерами же эти мысли наваливались на него, подминали под себя. Не помогали ни книги — Теон пробегал глазами полстраницы и переставал понимать прочитанное, уходя в воспоминания; ни фильмы — он через несколько минут просмотра погружался в собственное прошлое, которое страстно хотел бы забыть.

Он больше не звонил Баратеону. Не потому, что боялся мести Рамси, а потому что понимал — тот все равно найдет лазейку, и новые письма все так же будут появляться на коврике в его прихожей. Он даже знал, когда можно ожидать следующее.

Дней через десять дней после того, как Теон разбил зеркало в ванной, ему приснился Рамси. Его жадные руки блуждали по телу, по-хозяйски мяли, давили, щипали, толстые пальцы настырно лезли в самые укромные места. Рамси был груб и требователен, он мучал Теона жесткими ласками, поцелуи сменялись укусами, и Теон вскрикивал, выгибаясь от боли. Он не мог противиться Рамси — иначе в дело пошел бы нож, ему оставалось только отдать себя на милость этому человеку. Рамси не терпел притворства, особенно в постели. Хотя как раз в постели он трахал Теона редко.

Рамси доводил Теона до исступления, перемежая страстные ласки и обжигающую боль. И все это вместе приносило острое обморочное удовольствие.

Теон снова проснулся от собственного крика. Однако вовсе не таким криком он будил собак и соседей последние полгода. Он просунул руку под одеяло и замер в ужасе: как мальчишка-подросток он перепачкал трусы и постель спермой.

На улице было темно, Хелисента приподняла голову, прослеживая взглядом, как Теон сдернул с кровати испачканные простыни и отнес их в ванную.

Теон был даже рад, что зеркало разбито — ему было бы стыдно смотреть себе в глаза. Он полгода боялся даже думать о сексе, о том, что какой-то другой человек может трогать его, он боялся любых прикосновений. Это напоминало ему о Рамси и о том, как тот насиловал его.

Раньше он почти каждую ночь видел Рамси во сне — с ножом, молотком или клещами. Но сон, где Рамси трахал его, а он получал от этого удовольствие — Теон увидел впервые.  
Он в отчаянье начал биться головой о стену, смывая с себя липкие белые потеки. Ему было мерзко и противно. Собственное тело опять предало его. Как и собственное подсознание.

Желтый конверт без адреса появился на коврике под дверью в положенный срок. Рамси никогда не обманывал его ожиданий, он превосходил их. Теон покрутил письмо в руках: ему было страшно. Он уже не боялся угроз, Рамси не мог управлять им издалека при помощи страха. Но Рамси слишком хорошо знал его и всегда бил по больному. Теон боялся того, что скажет ему сейчас Рамси. Он боялся правды.

Теон надорвал желтый плотный край конверта, слегка зацепив угол вложенного в него листка.  
Бумага была свернута очень аккуратно. Складывалось впечатление, что письмо было написано не сразу — его много раз откладывали и, возможно, даже переписывали местами.

_"06 апреля_

(размашистым почерком с сильным нажимом, ручкой с синими чернилами)

_Здравствуй, Грейджой! Ты все продолжаешь молчать, мой скользкий перевертыш. Неужели так трудно просто вырвать клочок бумаги и нацарапать пару фраз? Я вроде сохранил тебе пальцы на правой руке — так что мешает тебе взять ручку и написать ответ?! Я хочу услышать твои новости лично от тебя, а не от своих людей. Я хочу услышать твой рассказ. Я хочу, чтобы ты задал **мне** вопросы — **о моих новостях.**_

_Неужели тебе неинтересно, как я живу? Что у меня здесь происходит? А должно быть интересно, твою мать! Прошло почти полгода, как тебя забрали от меня, неужели тебе совсем не хочется хоть что-нибудь узнать обо мне?!_

_А мне интересен каждый твой шаг. Я хочу, чтобы ты все рассказал мне. Как ты живешь? Как там твоя работа у красавчика-Манса? Он все так же записывает свои слащавые песенки для сопливых мокрощелок? И как, они имеют успех? Блистают в топах хит-парадов? Почему он взял тебя на работу, Грейджой? Чем ты ему так приглянулся? Ответь мне, Вонючка. Я знаю Манса — он не занимается благотворительностью. Так какого хрена он взял тебя к себе?! Что у него за интерес?! Любой малолетний пацан справится с этой работой гораздо лучше тебя, так зачем Манс принял в свой магазин калеку-урода?!_

(более спокойным почерком и шариковой ручкой черного цвета)

_Вонючка-Вонючка… Ты мне приснился сегодня, и это очень странно. Я прежде никогда не видел тебя во сне. Хотя не сомневаюсь, что в твоих снах я присутствую постоянно. Ты можешь соврать, что это не так, но я-то знаю правду, поэтому не отрицай очевидное._

_Я хочу увидеть тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной — мой прежний верный Вонючка._  
_И ты будешь со мной._  
_Это не просто желание или пустая мечта. Мы обречены друг на друга. Я верну тебя. Ты мой, Грейджой, ты это прекрасно знаешь._

_Я часто вспоминаю твое лицо — в те последние недели, когда мы были вместе. Ты был готов исполнять любое мое желание. Я не успевал рот раскрыть, как ты мгновенно бросался делать то, что я хотел. Если я был зол, ты сразу это чувствовал и из собственной шкуры выпрыгивал — только чтобы мне полегчало. Ты вечно старался мне угодить, ты ловил каждое мое слово, ты все время признавался мне в любви. Ты говорил это десятки раз, твою мать! Ты говорил, что любишь меня. Ты ходил за мной, словно собачонка, и все время заглядывал в глаза._

_Я много думал об этом, Грейджой. У меня отменная память, а время здесь тянется бесконечно. Я вспоминал те дни, когда ты был моей верной сучкой. Когда ты клялся в любви и преданности, и как ты просил, чтобы я тебя трахнул. А потом вымаливал разрешение кончить. Меня это с ума сводило, и я хотел иметь тебя снова и снова. Нам ведь было так хорошо вместе, правда?_

_Ты говорил, что любишь меня, и ты не врал. Я отлично разбираюсь в людях — это моя работа — и я с легкостью могу распознать, когда кто-то лжет, а когда — говорит правду, словно перед Богами. А тебя, мой славный Грейджой, я изучил очень хорошо. Я не только знаю в подробностях каждый дюйм твоего тела, я ведь исследовал каждый уголок твоей жалкой души._

_Я в деталях вспомнил все дни, когда ты ползал передо мной на коленях и говорил, что твоя любовь настолько сильна, что ты готов отдать за меня жизнь. Тогда ты не врал мне._  
_Это было правдой. Ты не притворялся._

_Тогда что же произошло потом? Почему ты так переменился? Я не могу этого понять!_

_Я не верю, что все это прошло бесследно. Что бы ты ни говорил и что бы ты ни делал — ты все равно любишь меня. Я знаю, что ты хочешь избавиться от этого, и хочешь всеми силами меня забыть, но у тебя ничего не выйдет._

_Ты предназначен мне, Грейджой, это судьба. Я всегда буду с тобой._

_Мне не хватает тебя, но признайся сам себе откровенно — **тебе тоже меня не хватает.**_

_Ты умирал от ужаса, когда я наказывал тебя, но у меня не было выбора! Я не хотел причинять тебе боль — ты сам заслужил ее! Это была только твоя вина! Ты сам заслужил все свои страдания. Вспомни, Вонючка, разве я когда-нибудь наказывал тебя без причины?_  
_Но когда ты исправился, стал покорным и послушным, разве ты сам не хотел быть со мной? Ты ведь просил меня об этом!_  
_Ты любил меня, и сейчас, чтобы ты ни внушал себе, ты все равно любишь меня и хочешь._

_Я помню, как ты вздрагивал, когда я прикасался к тебе — вздрагивал не от страха, а от предвкушения удовольствия. Уж поверь, я в этом разбираюсь и знаю разницу. Тебе нравились мои ласки, и тебе нравилось то, что я с тобой делал. А когда я позволял тебе остаться в моей постели, во сне ты всегда прижимался ко мне, Грейджой._  
_И ты до сих пор любишь меня — я чувствую это даже на расстоянии._  
_Ты хочешь быть рядом со мной, но не желаешь себе в этом признаться. И поэтому ты боишься отвечать на мои письма._

(абзац дописан впопыхах серым карандашом, строчки прыгают, буквы сильно скруглены)

_Прекращай дурить, Грейджой. Я же знаю — ты хочешь увидеть меня так же сильно, как и я тебя._  
_Приходи ко мне._  
_Напиши мне._  
_А лучше сделай и то, и другое. Я хочу услышать тебя, и я хочу тебя увидеть._  
_Рамси Болтон."_

Теон дочитал письмо, придерживая пальцами бумагу, и внезапно забился в истерике. Он смеялся и плакал одновременно, хрипел и завывал, захлебываясь рыданиями.

Рамси писал ему о любви.

_**О любви, мать его.** _

Этот больной ублюдок был уверен, что Теон любил его и любит до сих пор. Теон осел на пол, его колотило, слезы заливали лицо и лезли в нос, капли текли с подбородка. Он едва мог дышать. Его отчаянное стремление выжить в руках жестокого безумца и садиста Рамси принимал за любовь.

Хелисента подбежала к нему, расталкивая боками подруг, уткнула нос ему в щеку и начала слизывать широким мягким языком слезы с опухшего от рыданий лица. Она всеми силами старалась его успокоить, и через некоторое время Теон затих, всхлипывая, вжавшись лицом в горячий, остро пахнущий псиной бок.

***

Каждый новый его день был похож на предыдущий. Теон ходил на работу с Кирой и на площадку со всеми тремя девочками. Он не брал выходных — когда у него было свободное время, то в голове появлялось слишком много мыслей, которые он хотел бы отогнать от себя. Работа помогала ему отвлечься. Жизнь его была скучна и однообразна: вечеринки, друзья, веселые компании и доступные девушки — все осталось в прошлом. Вечерами он сидел в кресле и грел искалеченные руки о большую чашку с крепким сладким чаем. В квартире у него было нежарко, но он привык. В подвале у Рамси было намного холоднее.

В последние дни ему несколько раз звонили журналисты, напрашивались на интервью. Они и без того слишком много про него написали, поэтому он сразу вешал трубку, без разговоров.

После истерики ему стало легче. Он даже нашел в себе силы, чтобы сходить к Роббу на кладбище. Рамси очень внимательно следил за лицом Теона, а точнее уже Вонючки, когда рассказывал о смерти друга. В тот миг и в Теоне что-то умерло, но он не смел показать свое горе — это стоило бы ему еще нескольких пальцев. А после суда… Ему было стыдно. Ему было страшно. Он предал друга, он совершил подлость, ему не было прощения.

Теон ушел с работы пораньше, попросив Даллу, чтобы она посидела вместо него на заказах. Та привычно погладила огромный выпирающий живот и заверила, что сумеет без труда его подменить — ведь до беременности они с Мансом сами управлялись и со студией, и с магазином, и даже каким-то чудом умудрились не прогореть. Теон робко улыбнулся — Далла немного опекала его и жалела, но так, что эта жалость не становилась для него оскорбительной или обидной.

Кира мерно трусила у ноги, вываливая набок длинный розовый язык и тяжело дыша. Теон по дороге купил у цветочницы крупные игольчатые хризантемы с острым зимним запахом, ему казалось, что эти цветы подходят Роббу больше всего.

Он знал, где находился фамильный склеп Старков: когда-то Робб водил его туда и с гордостью показывал место, где впоследствии должен упокоиться сам. Тогда они оба считали, что это будет в каком-то необозримом будущем, а Теон брезгливо морщился — он не понимал, какой в этом кайф: гнить в каменном гробу. Пепел его предков, по древнему обычаю, рассыпали над морем — это куда более романтично.

Теон оставил Киру у порога и велел охранять, а сам вошел в тихий полумрак склепа. Нишу, куда когда-то забирался Робб и показывал позу, в которой после смерти будут лежать его кости, закрыла каменная плита с его именем. Теон рукавом смел с нее засохшие листья, пыль и песок, и положил цветы. "Прости меня", — произнес он беззвучно, одними губами.

Яркий солнечный свет почти не проникал в склеп сквозь длинные подслеповатые окошки на потолке. "Прости меня", — шептал Теон, и звук его голоса отражался от стен, затихая где-то под самой крышей.

В склепе было тихо и прохладно, Теон снял перчатку и погладил трехпалой рукой серый холодный мрамор надгробья. "Прости меня", — сказал он негромко, и на белые лепестки цветов упали горячие соленые капли.

Он задержался на кладбище и поэтому вывел девочек на прогулку намного позже обычного. Собаки были недовольны нарушением режима, они хотели гулять и вырывали поводок-сворку из рук. На площадке он краем глаза заметил огромного белого хаски. Теон не обратил на него особого внимания, мало ли собак в районе, пока не увидел его хозяина.

Ох. Джон Сноу и его Призрак.

Теон совершенно не ожидал увидеть здесь Джона, он отводил глаза и боялся начать разговор с ним. Джон всегда был прямым и честным, он должен был презирать его, потому что Теон это заслужил. Но Джон сам заговорил с ним без ненависти и злости, и Теон был благодарен ему за это. Он попросил у Джона прощения — и получил его. Это было так непохоже на Джона, что Теон отвернулся, с трудом сдерживая слезы. Джон пригласил его вместе с девочками на кофе к себе в гости.

Теон вернулся домой в растрепанных чувствах. Его прежняя жизнь начала плавно вливаться в нынешнюю и прорастать новыми побегами. Они договорились с Джоном встретиться завтра на собачьей площадке. Возможно, для него еще не все кончено, раз даже Джон Сноу простил его.

И, конечно же, на пороге его ожидало новое письмо. Теон без долгих терзаний разорвал желтый конверт. Из него выпали скомканные и небрежно разглаженные блокнотные листы. Несколько строчек были зачеркнуты так густо, что ничего нельзя разобрать. Почерк был ровный — казалось, Рамси писал вдумчиво, никуда не торопясь.

" _21 апреля_

_Здравствуй, Грейджой! Ты так и не пришел ко мне. И не написал мне ни одного слова. Ни единого, мать твою, слова._

_Здорово же тебе промыли мозги, мой славный. Кто был твоим психотерапевтом? Я не нашел его имени в газетах. Уверен, что он из числа тех самых “умников”, которые сидят в своих дорогих кабинетиках и смотрят на людей как на кучу дерьма, потому что закончили престижный колледж и прочитали херову кучу идиотских книжек разных коновалов от психиатрии._

_Хотел бы я знать, что сейчас происходит в твоей голове, Грейджой. Мне докладывают о каждом твоем шаге, и я знаю, как ты живешь. Ты по-прежнему один и по-прежнему работаешь у этого сукиного сына Манса. Ты никуда не выходишь — только в парк и на работу. Мне говорили, что абсолютно все товары, и даже жрачку, ты заказываешь на дом. По вечерам ты сидишь в своей клетушке в полной тишине. Даже телевизор не включаешь._

_Еще я знаю, что ты так и не взял ни монетки из тех денег, которые тебе присудили. Не хочешь брать грязные болтонские деньжата, мой славный? Не хочешь испачкать ручки? Или ты боишься, что я потом потребую вернуть долг? Не переживай. Это твои деньги. Можешь делать с ними все, что пожелаешь — хоть спускай в унитаз. Мне все равно._

_Видишь, как я много знаю про тебя, Грейджой. Но я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, когда прячешься в своей квартире, словно в пещере. И мне это не нравится. Ты как долбаная каракатица — скрылся в чернилах, и я не могу пробиться к тебе через это черное облако._  
_Меня это беспокоит._  
_Я часто вспоминаю тебя, Грейджой. Я хочу разобраться, почему я не убил тебя в тот день, когда ты попытался в первый раз сбежать от меня. Почему ты завладел моим вниманием? Почему я сохранил тебе жизнь? Что было в тебе такого особенного?_

_Когда ты провалил дело со щенками Старков, и тебя объявили в федеральный розыск, я спрятал тебя от полиции. Я подумал, что ты, возможно, пригодишься нам — ты полностью зависел от меня и беспрекословно исполнял бы все мои приказы._

_Я думал, что буду поручать тебе разные мелкие дела, и что ты будешь на побегушках у моих ребят. А если бы ты не справился, я выкинул бы тебя, как всегда выкидывал ненужный балласт._

_Я ведь тогда даже не догадывался, какой ты болван, Грейджой. Есть люди, которые могут прикоснуться к дерьму и превратить его в золото, а у тебя было все наоборот. За что бы ты ни взялся, все становилось дерьмом. Такой вот ты особенный, Вонючка._

_Ты упустил детей Старков — о, Боги, тебя облапошили бродяжка и ходячий имбецил! Даже самый тупой малец из трущоб не повелся бы на их сказки, а тебя они провели._  
_Но я и здесь тебя прикрыл. С трупами бездомных детей, конечно, не очень нехорошо получилось, но ведь все поверили, что это младшие Старки. Несмотря на твою идиотскую выходку, Кэт все равно перевела деньги. Только благодаря мне мы остались в выигрыше._

_Я принял тебя в Дом, но относился как к обычному расходному материалу. Ты был тогда самоуверенным дерьмецом, убежденным в своей значимости и неотразимости. Конечно, то, что ты наворотил в доме своей приемной семьи, тебя малость подкосило, но ты все равно оставался прежним — скользкой медузой с самомнением как у наследного принца._

_Я собирался поручить тебе доставку товара одному из наших дилеров, как вдруг узнал от своих ребят, что ты сбежал, и они еле успели поймать тебя. Как же я был взбешен, Вонючка! Я приютил тебя, пристроил к делу, а ты помчался сдавать нас в полицию — вот ведь неблагодарный сучоныш-перевертыш!_

_Я хотел убить тебя так, как всегда убиваю предателей — медленно снять кожу и оставить умирать на цепях. Я бы так и сделал, если бы не твой взгляд. Я увидел, как ты смотрел на меня в ожидании смерти — сначала с ужасом, а потом собрался с силами и перестал трястись. Ты больше не боялся, и меня это здорово задело._  
_Вот с этого момента все и началось, мой славный Грейджой._

_Мне надо было тогда приказать Дэймону убить тебя прямо на месте. И я бы сейчас не сидел в этой долбаной камере и не писал бы тебе эти долбаные письма, на которые ты не отвечаешь._

_Я знаю, что ты забрал моих собак, Грейджой. Когда мне сообщили, что ты взял девочек из приюта, где их собирались усыпить, меня словно теплой волной накрыло. Я был уверен, что их уже убили — это же собаки Рамси Болтона, твою мать! Собаки Болтонского Монстра! И вдруг мне говорят, что они живы, и что ты за ними ухаживаешь._  
_Ты содержишь моих собак, и я это очень ценю. Они тебя сразу полюбили, и я знаю, что им у тебя хорошо. Надеюсь, ты не перекармливаешь Киру? Нет ничего хуже ожиревшего добермана, а она вечно выпрашивает лишние куски. Как там Джейни и Хелисента? Джейни всегда убегала дальше всех на прогулках и приносила мне "добычу" — всякую хрень, которая интересна только собакам. Но я хвалил ее за "подарки", потому что такое поведение надо поощрять._

_Я скучаю по ним, Грейджой. Мне их не хватает._  
_Как и тебя._  
_Рамси Болтон. "_

Итак, Рамси больше не угрожал и не запугивал. Он волновался за собак. Однако даже из тюрьмы он умудрялся следить за каждым его шагом. Интересно, узнал ли он о встрече с Джоном Сноу?

Рамси дал ему свободу распоряжаться деньгами, которые ему присудили. Теон иронически хмыкнул. Эти деньги ему были не нужны.

Рамси писал, что прикрывал и защищал его — но ведь это именно он втравил Теона во все эти преступления. Это он уговорил Теона увести с детской площадки маленьких Старков. Это он пообещал Теону легкие деньги и что детям ничего не грозит. А потом все заплатили за это страшную цену. Все, кроме Рамси. Разве можно сравнить отсидку в тюрьме с тем, что пришлось пережить остальным?

Теон швырнул письмо на столик в прихожей. Он подошел к девочкам: те развалились на ковре в комнате. Он лег между ними, начал гладить упругие лоснящиеся бока, черно-рыжие морды, обхватывать ладонью длинные черные носы и ласково тянуть за острые уши. Хелисента облизывала ему руки, Кира привалилась к его боку горячей спиной. Теон схватил непоседу Джейни и прижал к себе. Так он и заснул: на полу, окруженный собаками.

***

Они стали видеться каждый день: Джон приводил Призрака на площадку, и девочки с радостью носились с ним наперегонки за палкой, даже флегматичная Кира охотно принимала участие в игре. Доберманы были очарованы белоснежным хаски и соперничали друг с другом за его внимание.

Разговоры с Джоном строились осторожно, у них было слишком много острых моментов. Но Теон был очень рад тому, что они проводили много времени вместе, с ним он иногда чувствовал себя прежним. Раньше они не любили друг друга, Сноу считал Грейджоя наглецом и задавакой, а Теон порой жестко высмеивал мрачного бастарда. Но сейчас они начали общаться, осторожно нащупывая темы, которые будут безболезненными для обоих. Теон очень дорожил этим подобием дружбы. Он чувствовал, что нужен кому-то, и от этого в душе разливалось давно позабытое ощущение тепла.

Через несколько дней Джон снова позвал Теона с девочками в гости. Смешно, но Теон к этому даже специально готовился: надел свои самые приличные черные джинсы и черную футболку с кракеном, вышитым тонкой золотистой нитью. Он пригладил перед зеркалом отросшие до плеч волосы — соль с перцем, заправил жесткую непослушную прядь за ухо. Девочки крутились в прихожей, нетерпеливо поскуливая.

Теон, натянув тонкие светло-бежевые перчатки, спустился по лестнице, держа поводок-сворку обеими руками — девочки рвались гулять. На последнем лестничном пролете перед дверью они чуть не сбили с ног невысокого плюгавого человечка с мышиными серыми волосами и скошенным подбородком. Тот испуганно отскочил, прижав к зеленой стене вспотевшие от страха ладони. Собаки были в намордниках, но человек все равно побледнел, было видно, что он очень испугался. Теон извинился перед ним и вывел девочек на улицу.

По-летнему жаркое солнце било в глаза, в такую погоду в капюшоне не походишь. Теон достал из кармана солнечные очки, в них его трудно было узнать, он прятался от мира за их большими темными стеклами. Собаки рвали поводок из рук, им не терпелось пойти на площадку, но Теон повел их в другую сторону, к дому Джона.

В кармане затрещал телефон. Раньше Теон любил веселые мелодии, про медведя или жену дорнийца, но теперь это был простой сигнал, из тех, что ставятся по умолчанию. Лишь несколько человек знали этот номер: Манс, сестра, лечащий врач матери, прокурор Баратеон, а теперь еще и Джон Сноу. Теон дрожащими пальцами выудил мобильник из кармана: вряд ли ему кто-то позвонил, чтобы просто поболтать. На экране высветилось имя "Джон" и Теон выдохнул с облегчением, наверное, надо что-нибудь купить по дороге.

Вместо приветствия Джон сказал напряженным голосом:  
— Я должен вернуться.  
— Куда? — Теон растерянно заморгал, не понимая, о чем речь.  
— В "Дозор". Прямо сейчас. Это срочно, я собираю вещи, через два часа у меня самолет.  
— Я… Я могу тебя проводить? — Теон начал кусать губы.  
— Нет времени. За мной уже пришла машина. Прости. Мне жаль, что так получилось.

Теон попытался убрать телефон, но не с первого раза попал им в прорезь кармана. Он присел на низкую оградку газона — гнутую металлическую трубу, покрашенную черной масляной краской.

Он очень расстроился. Джон уезжает, и Теон снова останется один.

Один.

Раньше он даже не думал об этом. Не думал о своем одиночестве. Оно казалось ему правильным и заслуженным: он сделал столько плохого, он принес горе людям, которых любил — и они умерли, а он всю жизнь будет жить один с чудовищным грузом вины.

Но Джон простил его, и от этого жизнь Теона стала совсем другой. Джон показал ему, что он может не замыкаться в себе и собаках, а жить как обычный человек: ходить в гости, общаться с другом, не бояться осуждения и презрения.

А теперь Теон снова остался один. Он будет ходить на работу, гулять с девочками и сидеть по вечерам с ногами в кресле с кружкой чая.  
Теон согнулся, словно от боли, и накрыл голову руками, упершись острыми локтями в коленки. Горячие слезы потекли по щекам.

Девочки топтались рядом, не понимая, что с ним происходит. Теон медленно поднялся и побрел в сторону дома. Он остановился около небольшого магазина и привязал собак к велосипедной стойке у входа. Теон подошел к витрине с алкоголем. Рамси запрещал ему пить, и он по привычке уже очень давно не употреблял спиртного. Он выбрал бутылку дешевого виски с красно-золотой этикеткой.

Открыв дверь квартиры, Теон заметил на коврике желтый конверт. Он не удивился, одно к одному, прошел в кухню, держа бутылку в одной руке, а конверт — в другой, открыл шкафчик и достал квадратный стакан с толстым дном. Теон посмотрел сквозь него на свет — было видно, что им давным-давно никто не пользовался, — и вытер пыль салфеткой.

Девочки суетились вокруг него, и он насыпал им сухой корм из большого пакета, еда всегда полагалась после прогулки. Но они не гуляли, а пытались пойти в гости. Кормить собак надо было только два раза в день, утром и вечером, но сейчас он не помнил об этом.

Теон налил полстакана виски, выпил его залпом и разорвал плотную желтую бумагу конверта. Знакомые до тошноты блокнотные листки были исписаны прыгающими буквами. Строчки заходили одна на другую, и некоторые предложения почти невозможно было разобрать. Внизу расползлось огромное пятно, словно на бумагу опрокинули стакан жидкости. От письма еле уловимо несло запахом алкоголя.

" _16 мая_

_Теон, Теон… я и сам не знаю, какого хрена пишу тебе сейчас..._  
_Я в курсе, что ты получил все мои письма — все до единого — но ты их не прочел. И я даже знаю почему. Наверняка тебе запретил это твой умник-психиатр. По его совету ты берешь мое письмо — в котором я тебе всю душу изливаю, твою мать — и рвешь его в мелкие клочья. А потом выбрасываешь в мусор. Или в сортир. Как это мило! Ты рвешь на части мою душу и смываешь ошметки в унитаз._

_Вот в этом вся твоя суть, мой славный Вонючка-сучка. Схватить, присвоить, испортить, а потом просто куда-то выбросить. И постараться обо всем забыть._

_Что еще посоветовал тебе мозгоправ? Чтобы ты завел себе новых друзей? Приобрел новое хобби? Зажил новой прекрасной жизнью? А меня вытряхнул где-то на заднем дворе?! Как мусор?! И больше никогда не вспоминал?_

_Так вот знай — на задворках твоей памяти я не останусь. Даже и не надейся на это, ублюдок._

_Я сижу без дела, и меня это бесит. Конечно, приятно, что меня здесь уважают и боятся. Дом Болтонов — сам понимаешь, и многие набиваются ко мне в друзья. Или просят защиту. Все хотят как-то услужить мне. Добиться моего расположения, сраные кретины._

_Мне это не нужно. Мне сейчас вообще ничего не нужно._

_Кроме бутылки виски. Когда выпью — становится немного легче. Удивлен, почему я распиваю виски в своей камере? "Это же тюрьма, а не паб!" Не будь так наивен, Грейджой. Здесь можно достать абсолютно все что угодно — если ты уважаемый человек и если у тебя есть деньги. Я могу при желании даже заказать себе шлюху. Наш человек в мэрии просто впишет в свидетельство о браке нужную фамилию. И шлюха-"жена" сможет прийти ко мне на свидание на целую ночь, ну разве это не здорово?_

_Но мне не нужна шлюха. Мне нужен ты, Теон Грейджой._

_Знаешь, я бы не сказал, что виски такое уж плохое лекарство. Думаю, оно помогло бы тебе гораздо лучше, чем та хрень, которую ты жрешь по совету психиатра._  
_Нам обоим стало бы полегче, если бы мы выпили вместе и просто поговорили. Прямо сейчас я смотрю на оставшуюся треть бутылки и думаю, что это очень неплохая идея — побеседовать за стаканчиком._

_Интересно, когда ты последний раз пробовал что-то крепче пива, Грейджой? Я запрещал тебе прикасаться к спиртному. Сейчас ты, скорее всего, на таблетках, которые отсыпал тебе мозгоправ, но ничего страшного. Немного виски не повредит._

_Выпей со мной, Грейджой! Устроим, твою мать, виртуальное свидание._

_Ты выпьешь свой стакан залпом и будешь сидеть, молча глядя в пол — все, как всегда — а я буду с тобой разговаривать. Только сейчас я уже не знаю, что именно я буду тебе говорить. Было очень много всего, что я хотел сказать… но, кажется, я все позабыл._

_Хотя нет, я помню. Я сразу скажу, что ты неблагодарная скотина и предатель. Что ты, не читая, выбрасываешь мои письма. Что ты живешь в своей долбаной квартирке, ходишь к этому козлу Мансу на работу, гуляешь в парке с моими собаками, а я сижу в камере и схожу с ума от тоски._  
_Я скажу тебе, что отец уже третий месяц не отвечает на мой один-единственный вопрос. Он прикрылся мной и выскользнул, как сраная пиявка. Передает мне деньги, оплачивает услуги нужным людям на воле... и молчит, твою мать._  
_Я скажу тебе, как меня достали мои долбаные ребятки, которые хотят все здесь делать по-своему, а потом бегут ко мне и требуют, чтобы я их поддержал._

_А еще я скажу, что ты все забрал у меня, Грейджой. Даже моих собак._

_Ты нужен мне, Теон, но я никак не могу до тебя достучаться, паршивая ты каракатица._  
_А как я могу достучаться, если ты даже не хочешь прочитать то, что я, твою мать, пишу тебе?!_

_Я думал, что я смогу забыть тебя, но у меня нихрена не получается. Прошло столько месяцев, а я до сих пор не могу выбросить тебя из головы._

_Может, подскажешь фамилию своего лекаря-умника, который тебе так помог? Может, и меня он выручит? Даст какую-нибудь химию и кучу дурацких советов, чтобы я забыл тебя._

_Но нет, Грейджой. Я тебя не забуду. И ты не сможешь меня забыть._

_И хотя ты рвешь мои письма, это ничего не изменит._  
_Ты все равно не сможешь разорвать эту проклятую связь между нами. Как и я._

_И как же меня все это бесит, Теон Грейджой, ты даже не можешь себе представить…"_

Теон горько рассмеялся. Он налил еще виски и выпил его медленно, крупными глотками. Голова закружилась, он давно не пил ничего крепче чая.

_**Вот так. И ты пьешь, и я.** _

Теон наполнил стакан снова, оглядываясь по сторонам. На холодильнике лежал блокнот, в котором он составлял списки: продукты, корм для собак и прочее, что нужно было заказать в гипермаркете с доставкой.

Он отхлебнул виски и вырвал из блокнота лист. Край получился скошенным, но это было неважно. Теон поискал ручку или карандаш — но нашел только невесть как оказавшийся на кухне зеленый фломастер. Зубами он содрал колпачок и начал писать кривыми буквами — кисть без мизинца давала ему недостаточную опору. Он сделал следующий глоток виски и продолжил писать. А затем опустошил стакан до дна.

_"Это ты забрал у меня все. Друзей. Семью. Здоровье. Счастье. Мои пальцы. Мои надежды. Мое будущее. Мою жизнь. Это ты портишь все, к чему прикасаешься. Я тоже хочу забыть тебя навсегда. Лучше бы ты убил меня тогда, в подвале"._

Теон скомкал листок, и на его белой изнанке проступили зеленым буквы и знаки препинания, куда пришелся больший нажим фломастера. Он, шатаясь, побрел в прихожую и швырнул бумагу за дверь. После налил себе еще виски и тихо заплакал. Слезы капали в стакан, расплываясь на маслянистой поверхности темно-желтого напитка.

Через несколько минут он опомнился и бросился к двери. Теон распахнул ее, чтобы забрать листок, и, порвав его в клочья, выбросить в мусор.

Но под дверью уже ничего не было.

Он пошел в комнату, содрал футболку с кракеном и упал ничком на кровать.


	3. Chapter 3

Совершив над собой неимоверное усилие, он открыл глаза, и с тихим стоном закрыл их снова. Вчерашнее неумеренное пьянство обернулось жесточайшим похмельем. Теон попытался приподняться на кровати, но, лишь немного привстав на локтях, обессиленно повалился обратно.

**_Седьмое пекло, зачем я вчера так надрался? Правильно Рамси запрещал мне пить!_ **

От этой мысли, от внутреннего одобрения действий Рамси, так внезапно возникшего в его гудящей голове, Теон в ужасе подскочил и неловко схватился за спинку кровати.

Его мутило, дико трещала голова и безумно хотелось пить. И он понял, что в таком состоянии он не сможет пойти на работу. А ведь надо было еще погулять с девочками!

Теон с огромным трудом сполз с кровати, прошлепал босыми ногами по линолеуму, поджимая оставшиеся пальцы. Он повернул кран с синей каплей и начал жадно пить, склонив голову набок. Теон с хлюпаньем втягивал в себя воду и фыркал, когда она норовила затечь в нос.

Девочки обступили его, они суетились вокруг и хотели есть. Но перед этим их надо было вывести на прогулку. Теон снова застонал, но делать было нечего — надо было собираться и идти с собаками на улицу.

По дороге на площадку он набрал номер Манса и признался, что сильно перепил вчера и сегодня прийти не сможет. Манс в ответ расхохотался: ему всегда нравилась честность, но от его смеха в голове у Теона ужасно звенело, а в животе что-то противно сжималось. Потом Манс спохватился и уточнил, все ли у него в порядке. Теон безжизненным голосом заверил, что все хорошо, просто он вчера решил снять напряжение и не рассчитал дозу. Он пообещал Мансу, что не намерен уходить в запой и завтра обязательно выйдет на работу. Он вернулся с прогулки, еле волоча ноги, и снова завалился спать.

Теон открыл глаза, когда солнце уже склонилось к горизонту, и почувствовал себя ощутимо лучше. Он приготовил себе обед, если это можно было так назвать: достал из морозилки упаковки с тефтелями и каким-то разноцветным рисом, высыпал содержимое в большую черную тарелку и поставил в микроволновку. Из прошлой жизни он помнил, что похмелье лучше переносится на сытый желудок. Он достал из холодильника молоко — запивать. Поначалу еда поглощалась с трудом, его все еще мутило.

Девочки сидели рядом и молча выпрашивали куски, глядя на него голодными глазами. Теон не выдержал и вручил каждой по тефтеле — сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы сопротивляться их жадным взглядам.

Допив молоко прямо из бутылки, он поставил посуду в раковину, но тарелка выскользнула из непослушных пальцев и с грохотом повалилась в мойку. Теон болезненно поморщился от громких звуков — ощущение было не из приятных, будто его ударили по голове тяжелым молотом.

Теон упал на постель и начал бездумно следить за игрой солнечных зайчиков на потолке: проезжающие по улице машины ловили стеклами свет заходящего солнца, и яркие блики плясали у него над головой. Ему в спину упиралось что-то длинное, небольшое и твердое, давя в поясницу. Теон порылся в одеяле, достал толстый зеленый фломастер и недоуменно посмотрел на него, не понимая, откуда он мог взяться в его постели. Может, принесли девочки?

И тут он вспомнил.

Он написал письмо Рамси. Всего несколько строк, но он это сделал. Его начало мутить с новой силой, он перевалился через край кровати, голова свесилась почти до пола. Он попытался дышать размеренно и глубоко, чтобы удержать в желудке обед. Через некоторое время сердце перестало заполошно метаться в груди, он справился с тошнотой и успокоился, уговаривая себя, что этот измятый клочок бумаги соседи могли принять за обычный мусор и выбросить на помойку.

В глубине души он понимал, что письмо наверняка будет доставлено адресату. Но он гнал от себя эту мысль и старался думать о том, что Рамси не выйдет из тюрьмы никогда, и надо перестать его бояться.

Перестать. Так просто сказать. И так трудно, так невозможно перестать чувствовать этот мерзкий липкий страх.

Его жизнь снова вошла в привычный ритм: дом, работа, собачья площадка. Но теперь Теон был готов выть от тоски. После отъезда Джона он отчетливо ощущал всю бессмысленность того, что делал каждый день.

Он никогда не признался бы себе в этом, но сейчас он ждал нового письма в плотном желтом конверте. Потому что оно могло хоть что-то изменить в однообразном, застывшем вязком болоте его жизни.

И новое письмо появилось на пороге его квартиры в свой срок. Поднимая с пола конверт, он отвлеченно подумал о том, что будет, если заделать намертво щель между полом и дверью. Куда будут запихивать новые письма — в почтовый ящик или придумают что-то более оригинальное?

С письмом в руке Теон неспешно направился на кухню, заварил черный чай в большой кружке и забрался с ногами в свое любимое кресло. Он подул на чай, тот был очень горячий, но Теон не разбавил его холодной водой, а стал ждать, пока остынет. Он оторвал тонкую полоску по краю конверта, достал тщательно сложенные листы и начал неторопливо читать.  
Почерк был такой аккуратный, словно Рамси прилежно переписал текст с выверенного черновика.

_"31 мая_

_Здравствуй, Теон!_  
_Признаться, я был весьма удивлен, когда получил от тебя весточку. Как жаль, что она была совсем короткая, но мне было очень приятно узнать, что, по крайней мере, два последних письма ты все-таки прочитал._  
_Правда, я почти забыл, что написал в последней записке, однако твои упреки немного освежили мою память. Я тогда был сильно пьян и нес всякую херню. Надеюсь, ты это примешь во внимание, Теон._

_Я перечитывал твое письмо много раз, и мне было очень больно. Мы многое отняли друг у друга, и, согласись, если мы начнем сравнивать: кто кому причинил больше вреда, это будет просто смешно. Нам обоим есть, что предъявить друг другу. Но порой некоторые вещи измерить просто невозможно. Например, преданное доверие._

_Мне кажется, что мы как-то неправильно начали переписку, Теон. Мне очень не по душе, что ты обвиняешь меня, а тебе наверняка тяжко читать мои обвинения. Так может быть, попробуем просто поговорить? Не вспоминая прошлое?_

_Мне жаль, сейчас ты совсем один. От каждого твоего слова разит тоской и одиночеством. Последняя строчка меня просто наповал сразила. Ты желаешь себе смерти — и это несмотря на то, что ты остался на свободе и можешь наслаждаться всеми благами вольной жизни. Меня это очень тревожит, Теон._

_Ты никогда не помышлял о самоубийстве, даже в самые отчаянные дни — так что же стряслось теперь? Прошло столько времени, а ты все страдаешь, хотя говорят, что время лечит. На самом деле нихрена оно не лечит, я это знаю по себе._

_Я поспрашивал своего человека, и он сказал, что ты не ходишь к психиатру. Значит, вся помощь от прокурора ограничилась только тюремным мозгоправом, новыми зубами и социальной квартиркой? Я безмерно восхищен его неслыханной щедростью, Теон. Представляю, как этот мудак скрежетал зубами, когда отсчитывал тебе жалкие казенные гроши._

_Теон, я очень хочу, чтобы ты начал пользоваться теми деньгами, которые лежат на твоем счете. Они твои. Возьми их, сними нормальное жилье или дом в приличном районе. Брось этот сучий магазин Манса — тебе не нужно будет работать. Я смотрю, что у тебя даже нет нормальной ручки — пишешь говенным маркером на туалетной бумаге._  
_Не дури и возьми деньги. Они принадлежат тебе, Теон._

_Ты говоришь, что я забрал у тебя друзей и семью… Но разве ты сам не предал своего лучшего друга? Разве ты сам не захотел немного пощипать карман семейства Старков? Да и вообще разве Старки были твоей семьей? Нет. Ты всегда ненавидел их. Ты любил только Робба, но он погиб. Причем совсем не по моей вине._

_Мне больно слышать твои упреки, что я отнял у тебя будущее и жизнь. Ведь это неправда. Твое будущее и твоя жизнь в твоих собственных руках. А вот у меня ничего нет. Своими действиями ты лишил меня будущего — ведь я просижу в тюрьме до конца своих дней._  
_Но я не в обиде, Теон. Я понимаю, что ты не мог поступить иначе._

_Ты начал жить заново, с чистого листа — так может, впишешь в этот лист и меня? Я не требую от тебя многого, Теон — я просто хочу лишь иногда разговаривать с тобой._

_Ты ничего не написал про девочек, а я по ним очень скучаю. Расскажи мне о них! Расскажи про Киру (о Боги, я надеюсь, ты не поддаешься на ее вечно голодный взгляд?!), про Джейни, про Хелисенту. Я помню, что она больше всех тебя любила и все время норовила облизать тебе лицо. Высшая степень любви и доверия._  
_Собаки — это единственные существа, которые никогда тебя не предадут._

_Расскажи мне, как ты живешь. Чем ты занимаешься, пока сидишь дома с девочками. С кем общаешься в парке — там ведь полно собак и их хозяев, и наверняка ты завел себе новые знакомства._  
_В ответ я могу поделиться с тобой новостями о своей жизни, хотя дни тут довольно однообразные, и отчет будет скучным._

_Видишь, мы можем начать диалог: ты напишешь мне какую-нибудь ерунду, а я напишу тебе о своих делах, и ты мне ответишь. Потом я расскажу тебе, как хреново мне тут живется, а ты напишешь, как хреново живется тебе — и в конце концов мы сможем хотя бы переписку наладить, как нормальные люди._

_Ты ведь очень одинок, Теон._

_Признайся, что тебе очень не хватает общения. А кто еще, кроме меня, хочет просто поговорить с тобой? Поговорить абсолютно на любые темы. О чем угодно. Кто еще?_  
_Только я._

_Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Теон, а ты совсем этого не ценишь. Любому человеку приятно знать, что есть на свете кто-то, кому он не безразличен. Кто тревожится за него и переживает за его состояние._

_Ты ведь ответишь на мое письмо, Теон._  
_Я верю в тебя._  
_Я буду ждать._  
_Твой Рамси Болтон."_

Теон удивился. Письмо было совсем другим по тону, не похожим на предыдущие. Рамси не угрожал, не запугивал, не бил его горькой правдой и не стремился задеть или сделать больно.

Это настораживало. Рамси настаивал, чтобы Теон взял его деньги. Рассуждал о преданном доверии. Предлагал просто поговорить…

Он задумчиво подул на поверхность воды в чашке, чайный пакетик, набухая, осел на дно. Теон был немного растерян и не понимал, как ему реагировать на это письмо.

Но ведь Рамси действительно был прав: будущее Теона находилось в его собственных руках. Он был свободен. Он мог уехать куда-нибудь или остаться здесь, как сам того пожелает. Он мог работать у Манса, а мог где-нибудь еще. Или мог пойти учиться в Цитадель. Или вообще уехать в Вольные города — искать приключений. У него даже были на это деньги — те, что ему присудили за моральный вред, и которые Рамси так настойчиво предлагал пустить в дело.

Он только сейчас осознал, что стал по-настоящему свободным, что у него есть огромное количество возможностей и довольно неплохие перспективы. Раньше он почему-то никогда не смотрел на собственное положение с такой точки зрения.

А Рамси никогда не выйдет на свободу.

Теон выпил полкружки чая и снова перечитал письмо. А потом взял синюю ручку с логотипом студии Манса и выдрал листок из блокнота. На этот раз лист оторвался ровно по линии перфорации.

_"Я не знаю, о чем нам с тобой разговаривать. Даже сидя в тюрьме, о моей жизни ты знаешь все. А твоя мне не слишком интересна._

_Девочки в полном порядке, я слежу за их здоровьем и покупаю им дорогие профессиональные корма. Киру приходится ограничивать в еде, Джейни как всегда слишком активна, а Хелисента и сейчас самая ласковая, и любит меня больше всех._

_А живется мне прекрасно. В прошлый раз я тоже был пьян и нес всякую херню. Так что за меня можешь не переживать. Мне нравится моя квартира и нравится моя работа. И мне вполне хватает собственных денег._

_Мне хорошо, слышишь? Мне здесь хо-ро-шо."_

Теон аккуратно свернул вчетверо листок и положил его на пол за дверью. Примерно через полчаса он снова открыл дверь — письмо исчезло.

***

Теон злился. На Джона, на Рамси, но больше всего — на себя. Раньше в его жизни было хрупкое равновесие, а сейчас он просто жил так, как привык, и чувствовал недовольство собой и своим образом жизни. До отъезда Джона его совсем не тяготило собственное одиночество. А письма Рамси и вовсе каждый раз выбивали почву у него из-под ног.

Теон наклонился и выудил старые письма из-под обувницы, разложил их на кухонном столе по порядку. Разница в тоне между первым и последним письмом была огромна. Но Теон тоже хорошо изучил Рамси за те полгода, пока жил у него в подвале. Рамси мог говорить мягко и спокойно, и этим же тоном отдать приказ своим шавкам отрезать человеку пальцы. При этой мысли Теон непроизвольно сжал левую руку в кулак и притиснул ее к груди. Пальцев давно не было, но они до сих пор болели. Фантомные боли, как говорили врачи.

Рамси писал письма от скуки, только потому, что в тюрьме ему было нечем заняться. Теон еще раз перечитал строки с обещаниями выбить ему зубы и отрезать все пальцы. Да, вот это и есть настоящий Рамси.

Каждый день Теон все так же ходил в магазин к Мансу, но офис стал казаться ему маленьким и обшарпанным, его рабочее место — неудобным, а сама работа — скучной. Ему надоело постоянное недовольное ворчание Эдда, шуточки Манса и разговоры о беременности Даллы. И его нервировали клиентки, которые никак не могли выбрать себе дамский роман, и Теону приходилось зачитывать им аннотации.

После работы Теон возвращался домой и там тоже чувствовал себя некомфортно: в квартире было слишком жарко, вентилятор не спасал, а кондиционеров в доме не было. Теон целый день держал окна открытыми, но это тоже не помогало, девочки валялись на линолеуме в коридоре, высунув языки и тяжело дыша, они тоже изнывали от летней жары. Теон наливал себе в кружку холодное молоко и забирался в свое любимое кресло. Старые пружины кололись, он пытался найти удобное положение, но у него это не получалось.

И только на собачьей площадке все было по-прежнему. Теон приводил туда девочек и бездумно наблюдал за ними, сидя на скамейке.

Однажды, возвращаясь с работы, Теон застал перед домом небольшой грузовичок-пикап, из которого вытаскивали вещи огненно-рыжая тощая девица и высокий крепкий парень, лысина которого ярко блестела на солнце.

— Подержи, мужик, — лысый сунул Теону в руки внушительный сверток, и, придерживая ногой дверь, потянулся в пикап за коробкой. — Поможешь донести? Он не тяжелый.

Теон молча кивнул и перехватил сверток покрепче, чтобы не уронить: вдруг внутри было что-то хрупкое, а пальцы могли соскользнуть. Он завороженно разглядывал лысого, его голова была опоясана хитрым орнаментом из шрамов. Если шрамы самого Теона были уродливы, хотя Рамси и находил их великолепными, то нового соседа шрамы однозначно украшали: ровные, одинаковой толщины, они симметрично обвивали его череп. Теону почему-то очень хотелось их потрогать, ему казалось, что и наощупь они должны были быть не такими, как у него.

Они поднялись по лестнице, и перед ними распахнула дверь рыжая веснушчатая девица, та самая, что он издалека видел у пикапа. Она показалась Теону смутно знакомой: возможно, он спал с ней когда-то, она была вполне в его вкусе, хотя грудь могла бы быть и побольше.

— Спасибо! — рыжая с радостной улыбкой забрала у него коробку, и этой улыбки ее лицо изменилось, словно его преобразил какой-то внутренний свет. — Вы наш сосед, здесь живете?  
— Да, ниже этажом, — голос Теона внезапно стал хриплым.  
— Заходите к нам в гости, сосед. Я Игритт, а это — Стир, — она встала на цыпочки и звонко чмокнула лысого в щеку с треугольным шрамом, идущим от уха и сужающимся к внушительному носу.

И тут Теон понял, почему она показалась ему знакомой. Так вот к кому она ушла от Джона. Но надо честно признать, что этот Стир выглядел намного мужественней, чем бастард Старка.

— Теон, — обреченно произнес он.  
— Ох. — Глаза девицы сузились, она перевела взгляд на его руки в бежевых кожаных перчатках. — Грейджой.

Теон, вспомнив, что его глаза закрывают темные очки, вздохнул с облегчением.

— Вы что, знакомы? — Стир посмотрел сначала на Теона, потом на Игритт.  
— Ладно, я пойду. — Теон развернулся и начал спускаться по лестнице.  
— Спасибо, мужик! — вдогонку сказал ему Стир.

Теон раньше не замечал, что в его доме такая слышимость. Или соседи у него были тихие. Наверху периодически что-то с грохотом обрушивалось на пол, а бывшая девушка Джона Сноу стонала и кричала полночи. Теон накрывал голову подушкой, чтобы не слышать их любовных игр, но заснуть у него получилось только под утро.

Видимо из-за соседей ему снова приснился Рамси. Он привязал Теона к кровати и был с ним нежен — насколько Рамси мог быть нежным. Он покрывал тело Теона жесткими поцелуями, оттягивал зубами кожу, заставляя ее гореть и разжигая его возбуждение. Теон извивался под ним и скулил. Он снова проснулся от собственного крика и в испачканном спермой белье. Застирывая трусы в ванной, он злился на себя. Ну почему, почему в этих мокрых снах к нему приходил ненавистный Рамси, а не красивые девушки с большой грудью? "Наверное, к письму", — мрачно пошутил он.

И точно. Вечером на коврике его снова поджидал желтый плотный конверт. Аккуратно сложенные блокнотные листки были исписаны резким почерком без ошибок, помарок и подчеркиваний. Строчки были ровные, и, словно на книжной странице, были четко выдержаны поля и абзацы.

_"13 июня_

_Здравствуй, Теон!_  
_Ты очень порадовал меня своим ответом. Хотя письмо вышло коротковатым, но по сравнению с твоей предыдущей запиской это послание словно целая повесть, и я весьма высоко ее оценил. Ты не поверишь, но я перечитал письмо не меньше десяти раз. И вдруг подумал, что я никогда прежде не видел твоего почерка — ведь мы не писали друг другу от руки. Только короткие сообщения по телефону._  
_Мы словно оказались в средневековье, когда кроме пера и бумаги больше ничего не было. Это даже немного забавно._

_Мой славный Теон, ты пишешь, что не знаешь, о чем со мной разговаривать. Но мы уже с тобой разговариваем, и разве это не прекрасно? Конечно, наш диалог пока немного не клеится, но это вполне объяснимо. Мы еще в самом начале пути. Постепенно мы все наладим._  
_Верь мне._

_Я заметил, тебе не нравится, что я в курсе твоих дел. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что мне докладывают о каждом твоем шаге? Нет, мой славный, не докладывают. Я ведь не прокурорский олень с кучей ищеек, которые могут устроить круглосуточную слежку и напихать в твою квартиру "жучков"._

_Я просто попросил своего человека иногда присматривать за тобой. Ему известно лишь то, что ты живешь в дешевом жилье самого говенного района, все еще работаешь у Манса и ходишь гулять с моими собаками в один и тот же парк. Вот в этом и заключается вся моя "слежка" за тобой._  
_Но когда я слышу от своего парня эти скудные отчеты, мне становится спокойно на душе._  
_Потому что я знаю — мой Теон в безопасности. Никто не досаждает ему, и никто не вредит. Я должен быть уверен, что у тебя все в порядке. Потому что ты мне очень дорог, Теон._

_Теперь, когда ты начал отвечать на мои письма, мне нет необходимости приглядывать за тобой. Ведь ты и сам можешь рассказать обо всех своих новостях и проблемах. Мой курьер будет просто доставлять тебе письма и забирать ответы._

_Только не забывай отвечать мне вовремя, чтобы я знал, что с тобой ничего не случилось._

_Грейджой, ну неужели тебе и впрямь "не слишком" интересна моя жизнь?! "Не слишком" или "не интересна"?! Все-таки есть большая разница между этими словами. Наверное, все же моя жизнь тебя немного интересует, только ты сам не хочешь себе в этом признаться._

_По правде говоря, здесь мои дни не пестрят яркими событиями. Я могу многое рассказать тебе о здешних порядках, дерьмовой еде и вечном противостоянии (ты даже не представляешь, какое тут сидит зверье). Но вряд ли тебе доставит удовольствие читать все это._

_Давай лучше поговорим о тебе. На эту тему я готов разговаривать бесконечно, Теон._

_Ты начал пить, и меня это не радует. Я завязал с выпивкой, как только получил твою записку с зелеными строчками, и больше не притрагиваюсь к спиртному. Советую тебе поступить точно так же. Ты слабоват насчет алкоголя, я это давно заметил, когда ты на голодный желудок выпил целую бутыль грошового вина и заблевал не только себя, но и всех моих девочек._  
_Прекрати пьянствовать и побереги свое здоровье._

_Я рад слышать, что с девочками все нормально. Впрочем, я с самого начала был за них спокоен, потому что знал, что они оказались в хороших руках. Я скучаю по ним, особенно по Джейни. Теон, если бы ты взял со счета деньги, ты смог бы покупать девочкам ту еду, к которой они привыкли — отборные бифштексы и мясные консервы. А не кормить их какими-то дурацкими сухарями._

_В который раз говорю тебе — воспользуйся деньгами. Они помогут тебе. И уволься, в конце-концов, из магазина Манса. Это место не для тебя, ты способен на большее._

_А теперь о самом главном, Теон. Я хочу поговорить о том, что очень сильно резануло меня по сердцу._  
_Ты врешь мне, мой славный. И мне ужасно больно читать эту ложь — не потому, что ты меня обманываешь, а потому что ты обманываешь сам себя._  
_Ты говоришь, что тебе хватает денег и что у тебя все прекрасно._  
_Но я знаю, что на самом деле ты едва сводишь концы с концами и ненавидишь свою каморку._  
_Ты ненавидишь свою жизнь. И не нужно кричать, что тебе хорошо, Теон. Ты не можешь меня обмануть, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Тебе сейчас очень плохо. Так плохо, что ты готов выть от тоски._

_И меня это ранит. Потому что никто, кроме меня, тебя не понимает. Потому что никто, кроме меня, не может прекратить твое одиночество. Потому что никто, кроме меня, не сможет дать тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься. А ты, вместо того, чтобы принять мою помощь, постоянно отталкиваешь меня._

_Ты очень несчастен, Теон, я чувствую это. Ты словно сидишь в такой же камере, как и я, только твоя клетка немного просторнее. Ты сам себя запер в тюрьму, и тебе очень плохо. Как и мне._  
_Скажи мне, кто еще сможет понять твое состояние?_

_Но мы можем помочь друг другу. Расскажи мне о своих мыслях. Опиши, что ты чувствуешь. Как только ты изложишь все это на бумаге, тебе сразу станет легче, поверь мне._  
_А твои письма дадут мне надежду, что даже в тюрьме можно продолжать жить, а не просто существовать._

_Выговорись в письме, Теон. Я хочу услышать твой голос и твои интонации. Только на этот раз, пожалуйста, напиши мне правду._  
_Я жду ответ._

_Твой Рамси Болтон."_

Рамси снова влез под кожу, увидел насквозь все то, что пряталось за словами.  
Он с ужасом понял, что Рамси опять написал правду о том, насколько сильно Теон ненавидит свою жизнь. Он пошел на кухню и налил себе виски. Рамси велел ему бросить пить, уволиться с работы, сменить жилье и начать тратить его деньги. Но Теон больше не собирался подчиняться ему, хотя понимал, что Рамси был прав и в этом. Зато теперь Теон не чувствовал угрозы и ему больше не нужно было таскать с собой Киру на работу.

Он взял ручку и блокнот, отпил виски и начал писать ответ.

_"Я так понимаю, что тебе там скучно и нечем заняться, вот ты и пишешь мне все эти письма. Однако я не вижу, зачем мне все это нужно. Я наконец-то свободен, и у меня такая жизнь, которую я сам себе выбрал. И мне не нужны твоя забота и твое сочувствие. Мне вообще ничего не нужно от тебя. Каждый день я вижу свои руки. И каждый день я вспоминаю, как ты отрезал мне пальцы. Я выбрал неверный путь, и он привел меня к тебе. Я дорого заплатил за свои ошибки. Ты тоже выбрал свой путь, и он привел тебя в тюрьму. Теперь настала твоя очередь расплачиваться. Мне не жалко тебя, Рамси. И я не собираюсь тебе помогать."_

***

Теон немного завидовал соседям, несмотря на то, что они частенько ругались так, что об пол летела посуда и прочая домашняя утварь. Обычно это происходило, когда Игритт начинала качать права и доказывать Стиру, что она не принадлежит ему. Игритт кричала, что она — свободная женщина, поэтому вольна распоряжаться своей жизнью и своим телом по собственному усмотрению. Теон грустно улыбался, слушая соседские скандалы, потому что они всегда заканчивались одинаково: бурным перемирием, скрипом кровати, громкими стонами, рычанием Стира и вскриками Игритт. Ему казалось, что они ругались лишь для того, чтобы потом мириться.

Управляющая домом Маша Хеддль отловила его около подъезда, схватила за локоть и горячо зашептала в ухо:  
— Присмотрись к новому соседу, который со шрамами! Он точно сектант! Я слышала, что эти сектанты режут сами себя и едят человечину!  
— Не может быть! — недоверчиво нахмурился Теон.  
— Точно тебе говорю! Я видела по телевизору, там рассказывали про таких. Еще у них птицы есть, которые все видят и им рассказывают.  
— Но у этого же нет никаких птиц. Я помогал ему носить вещи, я бы заметил.  
— Ты будь внимательнее с ним, и если что увидишь — сообщи куда следует!  
Теон заверил управляющую, что непременно будет приглядывать за соседями. А в мыслях покрутил пальцем у виска — придумала тоже, человечину они едят.

Однажды утром, возвращаясь с собаками с прогулки, Теон столкнулся с Игритт у подъезда. Она встала перед ним, мешая пройти, и долго смотрела ему в лицо, прикрытое темными стеклами очков.  
— Это его? — кивнула она на доберманов. — Болтона?  
— Да, — ответил Теон.  
— А зачем тебе его собаки?  
Теон не знал, что на это можно сказать.  
— Они же не виноваты, что они — его, — растерянно произнес он. — Они себе хозяина не выбирали.  
Игритт скривила губы и посмотрела на него так, словно хотела спросить "А ты?", но передумала. Теон увидел у нее на шее, чуть выше острых ключиц, свежий синяк со следами крупных зубов, и по его спине пробежали мурашки.

— А я недавно видел Джона, — вдруг выпалил Теон.  
— Да? — ее голос был нарочито безразличен. — И как он?  
— Он был здесь в отпуске, мы вместе гуляли с собаками. И он нас даже пригласил домой на кофе.  
— Неужели? — усмехнулась она.  
— Джон был тяжело ранен, — при этих словах ироничная насмешка в ее глазах сменилась неподдельным беспокойством, — но уже поправился и уехал обратно в "Дозор".  
— Ну, передавай ему привет, — от беспокойства на ее лице не осталось и следа: Стир подъехал к дому на мотоцикле, широко развернулся, и мотор взревел, когда он крутанул ручку газа. Игритт с разбегу запрыгнула на высокое заднее сиденье, обхватила Стира руками, весело чмокнула его в макушку, прикрытую кожаной банданой. Они умчались со двора, окутав Теона и собак облаком вонючего белого дыма. Кира расчихалась и недовольно залаяла им вслед, дергая поводок.

Теон хотел бы передать привет, но Джон не пишет ему. Через несколько дней после отъезда Теон отправил ему смску: "Как дела?" и получил в ответ короткое "Нормально, очень занят". И больше ничего. Теон не обижался на него и был уверен, что Джон не отвечал из-за загруженности по работе, а не потому, что продолжал считать его перевертышем, по вине которого погибла вся его семья.

Джейни загуляла и стала совсем несносной, не слушалась и норовила убежать, а вокруг нее стали виться кобели всех пород, от мала до велика. Теону совершенно не хотелось возиться со щенками, поэтому он стойко охранял ее невинность, отгоняя многочисленных кавалеров, а Джейни смотрела на него с укором.

Далла была уже на сносях, но каждый день приходила в магазин и ухаживала за Мансом — варила кофе, делала бутерброды и приносила ему еду на небольшом пластиковом подносе прямо в студию, при всяком удобном случае целуя мужа в небритую, морщинистую, как у бульдога, щеку. От нее исходила такая волна любви, что доставалось даже Теону: каждый раз, проходя мимо, она трепала его поседевшую макушку. Поначалу Теон дергался от ее нежных прикосновений, и Далла гладила его по волосам, успокаивая. Потом Теон привык и уже сам подставлял голову под ее ласковые руки.

Дома ему было скучно. Регулярные перемирия новых соседей доставляли ему определенные неудобства. Он даже подумал о том, что можно было бы пойти в клуб, как раньше, и снять там какую-нибудь девку, чтобы перепихнуться по-быстрому. Но когда он представил себе выражение лица девушки, разглядывающей его шрамы, его передернуло от отвращения. Шрамы могли быть сексуальными, как у его соседа Стира. Но считать красивыми шрамы Теона мог только извращенец.

Теон, пересекая порог собственного дома, каждый раз неосознанно смотрел на пол. Он одергивал себя, и все равно, как только он отпирал замок и поворачивал тяжелую стальную ручку — его взгляд сразу же падал на коврик у двери.

В городе было слишком жарко, девочки изнемогали, и Теон периодически заталкивал их в ванну, поливая из душа прохладной водой, но этого хватало ненадолго. Сам он пил ледяное пиво из холодильника, закусывая готовой дорнийской едой в коробочках. Он решил взять выходной, чтобы съездить с девочками на реку, дать им немного поплавать и порезвиться на природе. Теон следил, как девочки наслаждаются речной водой и свободой. Сам он в воду, конечно, не полез — не хотел показывать окружающим следы от ножа на своем теле, и сидел в тенечке на берегу, попивая пиво, которое быстро нагрелось на жаре и стало противным на вкус.

Когда они вернулись домой, уставшие и довольные, Теон первым делом снова посмотрел на коврик в прихожей. Прошло уже больше месяца, Далла родила здорового толстощекого мальчишку, которому они с Мансом никак не могли придумать имя и звали просто "наследник", а на коврике в прихожей у Теона было все так же пусто. Полгода назад он молил всех богов, чтобы желтые конверты больше не появлялись под его дверью. Боги никогда не исполняют того, что просишь, вовремя.

У Теона даже мелькнула мысль позвонить прокурору. Он пытался избавиться от нее, но она появлялась вновь с упорством назойливой мухи. Как-то раз он уже готов был снять трубку, но его удержало возникшее в памяти ожесточенное лицо с впалыми щеками и щетинистым подбородком, брезгливо искривленный рот и резкий скрипучий голос: "Думай, что делаешь, Грейджой".

Наконец, вернувшись с прогулки, Теон все же обнаружил новый конверт под своей дверью. Он потянулся за письмом и выпустил поводок из рук. Девочки воспользовались моментом и бодро помчались в комнату за радостной Джейни, которой наконец-то удалось избежать вытирания лап после прогулки. На улице недавно прошел ливень, и на полу после собак остались мокрые грязные следы.

Конверт был непривычно толстый, вместо двух блокнотных листков в него было вложено целых пять. Текст как будто написал пятилетний ребенок — крупные печатные буквы дрожали и кривились в странном наклоне, некоторые слова практически невозможно было разобрать.  
Сердце Теона пропустило удар — начертание букв было совсем не похоже на почерк Рамси. Он пробежал письмо глазами. Нет, это точно писал Рамси, вероятно, у него что-то случилось с рукой.  
Строчки уходили то вниз, то вверх, и были перечеркнуты короткими линиями, как будто ручка постоянно выскальзывала из неловких пальцев. Листы были измяты и измусолены, похоже, что Рамси писал свое послание очень долго.

_"16 июля_

_Здравствуй, Грейджой!_  
_Твое письмо, как всегда, поражает своей сдержанностью и лаконичностью. Вероятно, у тебя совсем нет свободного времени, и мне очень интересно — чем же таким важным ты занят, мой славный? Ты отправил мне дюжину коротких фраз, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя дохрена одиноких вечеров, когда тебе абсолютно нечем заняться._

_Но я понимаю тебя, Теон. Ты все еще держишь на меня обиду, хотя я не раз повторял тебе, что ты отплатил мне за все сторицей. Твои несчастные пальцы… Ты их теперь будешь вечно мне припоминать? У каждого поступка есть своя цена, Грейджой, и ты ее заплатил. Это была жестокая расплата, но признайся честно, мой славный, ты ведь заслужил ее!_

_Беда в том, что мы оба продолжаем рассчитываться за свои действия в прошлом. Мы оба все еще платим свою цену, Теон, и это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока ты будешь отталкивать меня._  
_Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы мы разговаривали с тобой! Я хочу, чтобы мы освободились от своего прошлого — вместе. Ты и я._  
_Теон, если мы не сделаем этого, мы просто сойдем с ума._

_Я пишу тебе не от скуки и не забавы ради. Тем более, что сейчас моя жизнь полна сюрпризов. Она заиграла новыми красками, твою мать, и ты даже не представляешь, какое веселье здесь творилось целый месяц._

_У нас появились новые гости — Клиган Гора со своими цепными псами. У этих парней нет ни малейших представлений о правилах, только напрочь отшибленные мозги. Дом Болтонов никогда не вел дела с такими мудаками, как Клиган._  
_На прогулке мы пересеклись с ним. Наша встреча прошла как-то криво и оставила много нерешенных вопросов._  
_Дело в том, что здесь не может быть двух вожаков. А Гора хотел рулить. И, как ты понимаешь, довольно скоро он начал проверять меня на прочность. Но полторы недели назад все закончилось. Правда, есть потери. Почти все мои ребята сейчас сидят в карцерах, а Живодеру всадили заточку в печень. Он в лазарете и, наверное, скоро отправится к Богам. Двое псов Клигана мертвы, а остальные затаились._  
_Я проломил Горе череп, но ублюдок выжил. Очень надеюсь, что он будет пачкать памперсы до конца своих дней. Но беда в том, что этот урод сломал мне правую руку в трех местах, и я сейчас даже трусы надеваю чуть ли не полчаса._  
_И пишу левой рукой это долбаное письмо целый день напролет._

_Зато все вокруг ходят, поджав хвосты, и боятся даже глянуть в мою сторону. Кажется, моя схватка с Горой войдет в тюремные легенды._

_Я рад, что ты остался на свободе, Теон. Если бы ты был со мной в тюрьме, у Клигана появился бы сильный козырь. Если бы он заполучил тебя, у меня не осталось бы выхода, кроме как подчиниться._

_Вот такие у меня здесь дела, Теон._  
_Мне весело и хорошо. Только сильно болит рука._

_А как ты? Тебе не скучно? Ты не тоскуешь? Совсем? Очень странно. Ведь говорят, что из парка исчез белый хаски, и моим девочкам снова не с кем играть._

_Я знаю, что после этих слов у тебя сейчас малость сжалось сердце, но ты не бойся. Я спокоен. Я очень, твою мать, спокоен. И не собираюсь давить на тебя или обвинять. Я уже давно в курсе, что ты встретил своего "братца"-бастарда, бесстрашного коммандера элитного "Дозора"._  
_Я знаю, что ты ходил к нему домой и постоянно трепался с ним на площадке для собак._  
_Но сейчас сучий бастард опять в своем Дозоре._

_Интересно, он пишет тебе письма? Может, хотя бы отправляет смс? Или позванивает иногда? Нет?_

_Нихрена он тебе не пишет, Теон! Я знаю это. Он не выходит с тобой на связь, потому что ты ему не нужен. Для него ты всегда будешь перевертышем, благодаря которому угробили всю его семью. Он будет трепаться с тобой при встрече, и, может, даже пригласит в бар пропустить стаканчик-другой, но он всегда будет помнить о том, **что** ты натворил. Он никогда не станет твоим другом. И он предпочтет снова поскорее забыть тебя._

_У него своя жизнь и свои обязанности. И в его жизни нет места для тебя, потому что такие, как Джон Сноу, никогда не прощают до конца. Они слишком **правильные** для этого._

_Только я могу принять тебя, Теон, и полностью забыть твое прошлое. Я — единственный, кто у тебя остался. А ты — тот единственный, кто мне сейчас нужен._  
_Поэтому я пишу тебе снова и снова, а в ответ получаю сообщения не от Теона Грейджоя, а от долбаного автоответчика._

_Ты говоришь, что тебе не нужны забота и сочувствие. Это неправда, Теон. Ты отчаянно нуждаешься в них, и никто не может их тебе дать. Все, что ты получаешь от окружающих — только брезгливую жалость. Я один понимаю тебя и готов отдать все на свете, только чтобы тебе было хорошо._

_Признайся честно, Теон, тебе ведь не хватает меня. Я часто думаю о тебе. Я люблю твои руки, твои волосы и твои шрамы — метки от моего ножа. Мне нравится, как ты напрягаешься, когда моя ладонь касается твоего тела, и как потом ты коротко выдыхаешь и прикрываешь глаза, когда я начинаю поглаживать тебя и целовать рубцы, которые я тебе оставил._  
_Я иногда представляю себе, как я медленно прохожу языком по всем пальцам твоей левой руки, задерживаясь на пустых местах. У тебя очень чувствительные ладони, Теон. Я помню, что когда проводил ногтями по твоим запястьям, ты сразу выгибался и начинал стонать. Тебе это нравилось._  
_Если бы ты сейчас оказался в моей койке, я бы не спешил. Я бы начал с твоих пальцев, они ведь по-прежнему такие же чувствительные, верно?_

_Рука ноет невыносимо, но когда я представляю тебя рядом, боль уходит._  
_Ты сейчас мое обезболивающее, Теон. Ну разве это не забавно?_

_Напиши мне, Теон._  
_Напиши хоть пару нормальных человеческих фраз. Я хочу говорить с Теоном Грейджоем, а не с автоответчиком, который твердит заученные слова "У меня все прекрасно"._  
_Я очень скучаю по тебе._  
_Твой Рамси Болтон."_


	4. Chapter 4

Теон читал письмо прямо в прихожей, не снимая промокших теннисных туфель и покусывая губу, а перчатки не позволяли ему аккуратно переворачивать страницы. Он случайно надорвал один из листов и торопливо сдернул зубами с руки тонкую бежевую лайку. Теон дочитал письмо до конца, переворачивая страницы чуть влажными пальцами, а потом направился в кухню и написал ответ. Девочки валялись на полу в комнате и грызли поводок, коридор был весь заляпан следами лап и подошв.

_"Расплата, говоришь… Я виноват перед Старками, а не перед тобой. Да, я заслужил наказание за все, что сделал, и если бы со мной посчитался Старк, то я безропотно вынес бы все. Но это ты полгода мучил меня, уродовал и унижал, доведя до скотского состояния._

_Это ты обманул меня, Рамси. Это ты предал мое доверие. Ты обещал, что никто не пострадает, что детям ничего не грозит, но на самом деле ты собирался убить их всех, я знаю. Я хотел бы загладить свою вину перед ними, но все они мертвы или пропали без вести, как Бран и Рикон. Остался только Джон, и он простил меня. Но это не избавляет меня от чувства вины, я схожу с ума от того, что Робб мертв, и я никак не могу этого изменить._

_Я слышал про Клигана, и мне жаль, что так вышло с твоей рукой. Я мог бы позлорадствовать по этому поводу, но я на собственной шкуре знаю, что такое боль — ты научил меня. Вот только я не стану благодарить тебя за это."_

Теон аккуратно свернул послание и положил его на лестничную площадку за дверью. Он защелкнул замок, а потом несколько раз перечитал письмо Рамси. Теон осторожно стянул перчатку с левой руки, больше похожей на птичью лапу, чем на человеческую ладонь.

Ну как, как можно такое — любить?

Теон прикрыл глаза и провел языком по обрубкам, представляя, что это делает кто-то другой. Кожа на культях и правда была очень чувствительной, что-то внутри мелко задрожало и стало наливаться теплом. Теон облизал пальцы, и его тело моментально среагировало на ласку. Он запустил правую руку под футболку, провел пальцами по широким шрамам на груди. Они были почти так же чувствительны, как и нежная кожица на затянувшихся звездочками обрубках, а еще эти шрамы были выпуклые, они возвышались над поверхностью кожи и имели другой рельеф. Теон проследил пальцами линии, негромко застонал и привалился спиной к двери, запрокидывая голову. Правая рука опустилась ниже, дернула за свободный конец ремня и вытащила его из пряжки, неловкие пальцы расстегнули болты на светлых джинсах. Несколькими быстрыми движениями Теон довел себя до разрядки, и в момент пика у него вместе с длинным всхлипом вырвалось имя. Осознав, _**что**_ он произнес, Теон закрыл лицо левой рукой, мокрой от собственной слюны, и осел на пол, съезжая спиной по двери.

***

Теон старался отвлечься от странных мыслей, которые порой приходили в его голову. Он перечитывал письма — в первых была явственно видна безумная ярость Рамси, но тон последних писем стал совсем иным.

Чтобы занять себя еще чем-то, кроме мыслей о Рамси, он попытался напроситься с Даллой на прогулку с Наследником по парку, но та, смущенно улыбаясь, что-то пробормотала о сеансах массажа и о приеме у детского невролога. Теон попробовал подбить Эдда на посиделки с бутылочкой пива, но у того, оказывается, дома шел ремонт, и нерадивые строители из его квартиры устроили Иные знают что: рабочих надо было постоянно контролировать, а то они так и норовили обклеить стены ванной напольной плиткой, а коридор — обоями для гостиной. Но зато брали они недорого, вот ему и приходилось наблюдать за ними все свободное от работы время.

Теон понимающе кивал: ну конечно, ничего, как-нибудь в другой раз. Он пришел домой, заказал еду с доставкой, вытащил бутылку пива из холодильника. Его соседи снова трахались, и он включил телевизор, чтобы их не слышать. В новостях говорили о политике, о рекордном урожае репы в Просторе, и еще о всякой ерунде. И о Болтонах. Теон сделал звук громче. Какая-то вертлявая девица с наглым миловидным личиком и глубоким декольте говорила, что юридическая контора "Фрей и сыновья" подала апелляцию, и дело Рамси Болтона будет пересмотрено. На экране возникло изображение Рамси — Теон непроизвольно подался вперед. Это была какая-то старая фотография, Рамси там улыбался и выглядел довольно милым, но его белые глаза были холодны и словно ощупывали Теона пристальным хозяйским взглядом. Теон поежился, хотя в комнате было довольно жарко.

Регулярные шумные перемирия соседей привели к тому, что Теон всерьез задумался о том, чтобы снять проститутку. На дорогую девушку из эскорта у него не хватило бы денег, но что-нибудь попроще он вполне мог себе позволить. На работе он запустил браузер в невидимом режиме, чтобы не сохранялась история просмотренных страниц, и украдкой открыл сайты с девушками. Выбрав одну по своему вкусу, он записал телефон, и по дороге домой, впервые за долгое время, зашел в магазин, чтобы купить дорнийское, арборский виноград и конфеты. Пусть эта встреча будет больше похожа на свидание, чем на сделку.

Через пару часов в дверь позвонили, и первым в квартиру вошел верзила с обожженным лицом. Он проверил комнату и потребовал, чтобы Теон запер собак в кухне — они могут напугать девушку. После проверки он ушел, оставив за собой стойкий запах перегара и немытого тела, а в дверях появилась молоденькая стройная девушка с густой гривой черных волос и большими карими глазами. Девочки чувствовали постороннего человека в доме и приглушенно лаяли через пересеченную трещиной стеклянную дверь.

Девушка поздоровалась с Теоном, представившись Шаей, и прошла в комнату, не снимая изящных туфель на высоких шпильках. Теон пошел за ней, разлил по бокалам дорнийское и попытался вспомнить, как он раньше обхаживал девушек. Сейчас это выходило у него неважно.

— Ой, это ты в аварию попал, да? — спросила она.  
— Ну да, что-то вроде того, — Рамси вполне можно было считать грузовиком, размазавшим Теона по бордюру автострады.

Девушка была мила и обходительна, она утешала Теона, говоря, что такое может случиться с каждым мужчиной и ничего страшного в этом нет. В следующий раз у него все обязательно получится. Например, ее постоянный клиент, важный человек — премьер-министр, бодрый активный мужчина, хотя и лысый, которого она посещает тайно, — и тот может через два раза на третий. Но ведь может же!  
Шая допила вино, забрала деньги и ушла, оставив Теона наедине с девочками и невеселыми мыслями.

А ночью ему опять приснился Рамси, и снова с предсказуемым итогом. Теон мрачно вписал еще одну пачку стирального порошка в список для покупок.

Далла пришла в магазин с Наследником и попросила Теона подержать его, чтобы отнести Мансу кофе и бутерброды в студию. Теон недоуменно разглядывал младенца, а тот внимательно смотрел на него черными глазами и норовил схватить крошечной ручкой за лицо.

К ним подошел Скорбный Эдд, взял Наследника на руки, осторожно придерживая головку, и принялся ходить с ним по рабочему кабинету Теона. Он в ролях пересказал мальчишке историю своего ремонта: как рабочие криво положили линолеум, и как Эдд заставлял их перекладывать покрытие. Наследник чмокал губами, словно выражая сочувствие, и вдохновленный этим Эдд дополнил свой рассказ тем, как строители неровно прибили наличники к дверным коробкам. Далла смеялась, наблюдая за ними из-за стеклянной двери.

Теон, возвращаясь домой с работы, прошел мимо киоска с прессой. Он долго обходил эти ларьки стороной, особенно во время процесса над Болтонами. Но потом статьи про него постепенно перестали печатать — у газетчиков появились другие поводы для новостей, — и Теон стал ходить по короткой дороге, мимо газетчика. На полках были разложены свежие номера изданий, и с некоторых ему улыбался Рамси. Теон порылся в карманах, ища мелочь.  
Дома он разложил газеты на столе. В них сообщалось, что дело Болтона будет пересмотрено и Рамси, возможно, через некоторое время выйдет на свободу. Наглая адвокатша была уверена в своей победе и весьма панибратски отзывалась о Рамси, рассказывая о его переломах и тяжелых условиях содержания в окружной тюрьме. Про Клигана, естественно, не было ни слова.

Теон разволновался: Рамси может скоро выйти из заключения. Он принялся нервно ходить по комнате, девочки следили за ним недовольными взглядами, чувствуя его беспокойство. Соседи снова начали свой ритуальный скандал с битьем посуды: Игритт шумела, об пол летели тарелки. Теон знал, что последует дальше, и сегодня он был совершенно не в состоянии слушать, как они после ссоры будут яростно трахаться, оглашая страстными криками весь дом.

Теон схватил темные очки со столика в прихожей, завязал кроссовки — пальцы не слушались и норовили запутать шнурки — и выскочил на лестницу. Там он врезался в массивное тело соседа, стоящего перед его дверью с бутылкой виски в руке.

— Уходишь? — мрачно спросил Стир.

Теон вздохнул и распахнул свою дверь перед нежданным гостем. Они пили виски из квадратных стаканов, доверху набитых льдом, — это единственное, чего у Теона в холодильнике было с избытком. Стир жаловался на Игритт.

— Вот скажи мне, зачем ей эта свобода? Женщина должна сидеть дома, варить обед и рожать детей. Я ее люблю, у нас отличный секс, — на этом месте Теон хмыкнул: еще бы, весь дом был в курсе, какой у них секс. — Ну вот и зачем ей — свобода? Гулять где попало? Она моя, понимаешь? Моя. Я зарабатываю, я забочусь о ней, квартиру вот снял: пускай пока и неказистую, но мы скоро накопим на приличный дом в пригороде. И я хочу ее — с ее рыжими волосами, веснушками и дурацким характером. Вот что ей еще надо? Нет, ей ко-ло-кви-му-мы подавай с какими-то очкастыми школярами в клетчатых штанах. А ведь она моя! И я не хочу, чтобы она по этим колоквимам шлялась!

Слегка покачиваясь под тяжестью соседа, который опирался на его плечо и еле переставлял ноги — Стир сам выпил почти всю бутылку виски, — Теон побрел в прихожую. И увидел на коврике у двери свежий конверт. Он прислонил Стира к стене, и пока тот что-то невнятно бормотал, пытаясь удержать себя в вертикальном положении, Теон резко наклонился и подхватил с пола письмо, чтобы сосед на него не наступил.

Сдав Стира на руки разозленной Игритт, Теон вернулся к себе и быстро вскрыл конверт.  
Четыре блокнотных листка были исписаны с двух сторон крупными печатными буквами. Они выглядели ровнее, чем в прежнем письме, однако строчки сбивались, и время от времени заходили друг на друга. По-крайней мере, неразборчивых слов больше не было. Первые два листа были испещрены волнистыми линиями, которые подчеркивали целые фразы.

_"31 июля_

_Здравствуй, Теон!_  
_Меня радует, что ты отвечаешь мне, но очень печалит, что я продолжаю слышать не Теона Грейджоя, а какого-то абсолютно чужого мне человека._

_Теон, Теон… ну сколько можно пережевывать одно и то же? Сколько можно упиваться своими старыми обидами? Почему ты не хочешь выслушать меня? Я уже тысячу раз повторял тебе — забудь свое прошлое и живи настоящим._

_А еще не нужно перекладывать на меня свои косяки, Грейджой! И не нужно, твою мать, за меня **думать**.  Или додумывать. С чего ты взял, что я собирался убить щенков Старка? Я же не какой-то там долбаный Клиган, в конце концов._  
_Дом Болтонов всегда вел дела по правилам. А правила таковы: заложник может пострадать лишь в том случае, если люди начинают вести себя неправильно — бегут в полицию или не переводят деньги в назначенный срок._

_Если бы ты не упустил детей, все было бы по-другому._

_И не смей говорить мне о вероломстве! Я сделал много такого, о чем сейчас жалею, Грейджой, но в числе моих грехов нет предательства. Я никогда никого не предавал. Я всегда держу свое слово._

_И мне насрать на твоего Робба Старка! Я его видел один-единственный раз в жизни — на долбаном фото в некрологе. Я не убивал его и уж тем более не предавал — это ты его предал, Грейджой. Это из-за тебя он погиб, а не из-за меня._  
_Говоришь, тебя до сих пор мучает чувство вины? Так, может быть, оно мучает тебя совсем не зря? Ты думаешь, что виноват только перед Старками? А то, что ты полностью разрушил мой дом и мою семью, тебя совсем не волнует, нет?! Ты это выбросил из головы, мой славный?_  
_Поразмышляй над этим, Теон. И прекрати обвинять меня во всех своих бедах._

_Ты пишешь, что Джон, мать его, Сноу простил тебя. Это хорошо. Это радует мое сердце._

_Он простил и принял тебя после всего, что ты натворил, так почему ты до сих пор не можешь сделать то же самое для меня?! Почему ты не можешь?!_  
_В чем причина, Теон?_  
_Ты погубил всю семью Джона Сноу, но он тебя простил. Ты уничтожил Дом Болтонов, и я тоже тебя простил._

_Я простил тебя , бастард простил тебя, мертвые Старки наверняка прощают тебя со своих долбаных небес, а ты до сих пор копишь и предъявляешь мне все свои старые обиды! Почему, Теон?! Ответь мне!_

_Почему ты не хочешь поговорить со мной, не вспоминая долбаных Старков и того, что осталось в прошлом?_  
_Ты же говорил с Джоном Сноу. О чем вы разговаривали? Он вспоминал все твои преступления? Все твои грехи? Тыкал в нос свои старые раны? Нет?_

_Так почему ты постоянно делаешь это со мной?!_

_А ведь я единственный, кто тебя понимает и ценит. Только я один желаю тебя таким, какой ты есть сейчас — со всеми своими шрамами, болью, увечьями и даже обидами._  
_В пекло все твои обиды! Я бы быстро заставил тебя позабыть о них._

_Ты же знаешь, каким я могу быть нежным, если захочу._

_Поговори со мной по-человечески, Теон. Я прошу тебя. Ну хоть раз напиши мне письмо, в котором ты просто расскажешь о себе и о своих делах. И о моих девочках._

_Давай я покажу тебе пример. Я сообщу тебе свои новости. Все по порядку._

_Рука потихоньку подживает. Хотя коновал из лазарета не уверен, что я смогу пользоваться ею как прежде, но он говорит, что пальцы будут сгибаться в любом случае. А это самое главное. Когда снимут гипс, я разработаю руку, и она будет как новенькая._

_Живодер ушел к Богам, но все остальные ребята невредимы и уже вернулись ко мне._

_Сейчас, похоже, меня боятся даже охранники, когда я прохожу мимо — все опускают глаза._

_А еще у меня появился новый адвокат. Сейчас период отпусков, и Фрей прислал вместо себя одну из своих стажерок. Хотя она очень молода и смазлива, ее мозги работают отменно. У нее очень редкое и красивое имя — Миранда. Она предложила пару интересных вариантов для пересмотра дела, и мне они понравились. Эта девка — хитрая бестия, и думаю, что через пару лет она будет самым крутым адвокатом в конторе Фрея. Если, конечно, не свалит от него и не откроет собственное дело._  
_Она умудрилась выбить разрешение на встречи со мной не раз в неделю, как было прежде, а через каждые три дня. Это отличное разнообразие, тем более что смотреть на Миранду (а также в вырез ее блузки) гораздо приятнее, чем на унылую физиономию старика Уолдера._  
_Она хочет побольше узнать обо мне, и мне нравится, что она не боится смотреть мне в глаза. Она всегда улыбается. Есть в ней какой-то шальной огонек, который меня привлекает. Я хочу, чтобы она и дальше вела мою апелляцию. Возможно, именно с Мирандой у меня будет хоть какой-то шанс._

_Видишь, Теон, как это просто._  
_Беседовать о настоящем, не вспоминая о том, что было когда-то._  
_Я жду твоего ответа, мой славный. Напиши мне о своей жизни. Напиши мне о себе._  
_Рамси Болтон"_

Теон дважды перечитал письмо. Потом он вырвал из блокнота листы и начал торопливо писать. Слова прыгали и строчки искривлялись посредине.

_"Как у тебя все просто!_

_Тебе так легко забыть прошлое? Иные с ними, с моими пальцами, а как же люди, которых ты убил, освежевал и подвесил подыхать на цепях в своем подвале? Они не приходят к тебе во сне, нет? Не смотрят на тебя с ненавистью? Не спрашивают, почему ты был с ними так жесток?_

_Конечно, ты готов принять меня со всеми потрохами, ведь это ты сделал меня таким. Каждый шрам, вызывающий у меня ненависть к собственному телу, ты готов облизывать: еще бы, это твои метки, способ доказать мне и другим, что я — твой._

_Но я больше не твой, Рамси. Теперь я сам выбираю, как мне жить, с кем спать и кого любить._

_Я рад, что у тебя новый адвокат — я видел ее по телевизору, зубастая щучка, я уверен, что она вытащит тебя из тюрьмы. Я рад, что ты часто с ней видишься, надеюсь что она и дальше сможет улыбаться, глядя тебе в глаза, и что ты не вырвешь клещами ей зубы, если она, отсасывая тебе в очередной раз, зацепит твой член зубами. Или ты не доверяешь ее острым зубкам, а прешь ее стоя у стены, как тебе всегда нравилось? Я рад, что твоя личная жизнь в тюрьме наладилась, и тебе не приходится больше дрочить, вспоминая обрубки моих пальцев."_

***

Новая адвокатша Рамси, по-видимому, основательно взялась за дело. Теон видел ее смазливое личико в газетах, которыми он не так давно стал интересоваться, и в выпусках новостей, которые он тоже с недавнего времени начал просматривать — надо было быть в курсе того, что творилось в мире, а то он совсем превратился в затворника.

Портреты этой девицы были всегда крупнее фотографий Рамси, как будто речь в статьях шла не о нем, а об этой нахальной Миранде или как там ее, и это вызывало у Теона смутное раздражение. И ее грудь, соблазнительно выпирающая из полурасстегнутых блузок, выглядела весьма аппетитно — казалось, она не носила белья, — и это почему-то раздражало Теона еще больше.

Журналисты стали досаждать ему с новой силой, их интересовало все, что было связано с Рамси и их непростыми отношениями. Но Теон не давал интервью и не говорил с газетчиками даже по телефону. Как только он слышал название издания, то сухо отвечал "без комментариев" и бросал трубку.

Теон ходил с работы мимо газетного ларька, и всякий раз останавливался поглазеть на передовицы. Он купил свежий номер "Вестеросского вестника" и на развороте в середине газеты увидел очередную большую статью о Рамси, его новом адвокате и пересмотре этого шумного дела. Теон заволновался, ведь скоро должны были огласить дату рассмотрения апелляции.

Вдруг он услышал восхищенный присвист из-за плеча и последовавший за ним возглас: "Вот это сиськи!" Теон обернулся — позади него стоял местный бродяга, косматый, одетый в сотню разномастных одежек одновременно, с торчащей во все стороны длинной рыжей бородой. Он жадно разглядывал декольте адвокатши на фотографии.

— Небось горячая бабенка, как думаешь? — бородач рассмеялся и толкнул Теона локтем в бок. — Хар-р! Я задал бы ей жару и намял бы задницу!

Теон пожал плечами. Рыжий подтянул к себе тележку из супермаркета, нагруженную всяким хламом, подошел почти вплотную к Теону и спросил, понизив голос: "А ты не боишься, что его выпустят?"

Теон испуганно отшатнулся от бродяги и вскинул руки, словно пытаясь отгородиться.

— Не пугайся, — рыжий отпустил его рукав и приподнял ладони, словно показывая, что он безоружен. Тележка начала катиться вниз, и бродяга, спохватившись, снова вцепился в белую блестящую ручку. — Я лишь думаю, что тебе может понадобиться защита. Вон ты какой хилый.

Рыжебородый пощупал рукой в потрепанной перчатке без пальцев бицепс Теона и укоризненно покачал головой.

— Тебе бы боксом позаниматься. Или в качалку походить, железки потягать. Ты Амбера знаешь? Ну того, что цепи руками рвет?

Теон кивнул. Большой Джон был уже немолод, но все еще весьма крепок. На городских праздниках он выступал с цирковыми номерами: разрывал цепи, которыми его опутывали сын и дочь.

— Так вот, у Амбера есть отличная качалка, тут недалеко, около торгового центра. Берет он недорого, правда тренажеры не самые новые, но зато там никто не будет на тебя пялиться, понял?

Теон растерянно заморгал. Он совершенно не думал о спорте с тех пор как понял, что больше не может толком натянуть тетиву своего любимого спортивного лука из-за отсутствия пальцев. Конечно, бодибилдер из него вряд ли выйдет, но ему не помешало бы немного окрепнуть физически.

— Спасибо… — Теон попытался вспомнить, как звали бродягу, но в памяти возникло только странное прозвище "Медвежий муж".  
— Тормунд, — подсказал рыжебородый и пожал протянутую ему руку в бежевой кожаной перчатке.

Хелисента, самая невезучая, поранила заднюю лапу стеклом. Порез оказался небольшим, но глубоким, и ветеринару пришлось накладывать швы. Хелисента жалобно скулила, когда ее привязывали к столу, а у Теона по спине бегали мурашки и замирало в груди, когда собаку растягивали ремнями на операционном столе. Пока врач разбирался с лапой, Теон гладил лобастую голову Хелисенты, водил указательным пальцем по длинному носу и шептал нежности в острое черно-рыжее ухо.

Сразу после наркоза Хелисента не могла ходить, задние лапы подкашивались, и она оседала на пол. Теону пришлось вызвать такси и тащить ее на руках сначала до машины, а потом домой. Когда он, отдуваясь, донес, наконец, собаку до квартиры — лифт как всегда не работал, — он клятвенно пообещал себе, что обязательно пойдет в спортзал.

На работе у Теона наступило затишье. Новых бестселлеров на рынке не было, что сразу отразилось на заказах, разве что один из постоянных клиентов приобрел свежую монографию о гирудотерапии, да зловредная Барбри Дастин велела срочно доставить ей очередную книгу из серии "Философия мести". В основном Теон щелкал мышкой, раскладывая пасьянс на компьютере, и прокручивал в голове строчки из последнего письма Рамси о вине и прощении. И еще в его мыслях постоянно всплывала фраза о том, каким Рамси может быть нежным.

Он не просто насиловал Теона, он заставлял его получать при этом удовольствие. Рамси выучил все его самые чувствительные места и мучил жесткими ласками до тех пор, пока Теон не кончал ему в ладонь, красный от стыда и отвращения к себе.

Теон очень переживал, что с девушкой по вызову у него ничего не вышло, что сны про Рамси снились ему с удручающей регулярностью и каждый раз они заканчивались испачканным бельем.

Хелисенте пришлось купить специальный ботинок для раненой лапы: она начинала недовольно ворчать еще в прихожей, когда Теон опускался на колени и хрустел липучкой, застегивая на ней ботинок. Хелисенте ужасно не нравилась обувь, она постоянно останавливалась и пыталась сбросить досадную помеху. Теон одергивал ее, Хелисента косилась сердитым взглядом и брела за подругами медленно, дергая лапой и бормоча. На площадке Теон не снимал с нее поводок, пока Джейни и Кира носились за палкой. Хелисента упрашивала Теона отпустить ее побегать: смотрела в глаза, лизала руки, тяжело вздыхала и устраивала голову у него на коленях.

Но Теон был неумолим: один раз он уже повелся на ее уговоры и все закончилось тем, что он потом по всей площадке искал ее ботинок, а рану пришлось промывать антисептиком и мазать заживляющей мазью под вой и щелканье челюстями Хелисенты, которой эта процедура не понравилась почти так же, как и Теону. Под конец Теон мстительно обвязал ей лапу бинтом и надел пластиковый ошейник-раструб, чтобы она не сгрызла повязку. Хелисента весь вечер ходила обиженная и даже ушла спать на кухню от такого несправедливого обращения.

Теон вернулся с работы позднее обычного, он заходил в спортивный магазин и купил себе костюм для тренировок, всерьез решив пойти к Амберу качаться. Когда он подошел к своей двери и достал ключи, сверху его окликнули по имени. Он обернулся: по лестнице спускалась Игритт в домашнем костюме и смешных пушистых тапках-медвежатах.

В руке она держала знакомый желтый конверт, и сердце у Теона упало. Он молча смотрел на Игритт, не в силах вымолвить ни слова: почему конверт у нее, неужели она прочитала письмо?

— Грейджой, — сказала она, — тут недавно крутился какой-то подозрительный мужик около твоей двери. То ли украсть чего хотел, то ли подбросить, я не поняла. Хотя какой дурак полезет в квартиру, где живут три жуткие болтонские собачищи? В общем, я его шуганула, сказала, что вызову полицию, и он ушел. Но около твоей двери остался вот этот конверт.

Игритт помахала перед носом у Теона знакомым желтым прямоугольником. Он еле сдержался, приложив все силы, чтобы не вырвать конверт у нее из рук.

— Ну-ка, давай, попляши.

Теон молча стоял и возносил хвалу Богам, что его глаза закрывают непроницаемые темные очки. Игритт тоже замолкла, а потом прошептала: "Это от Джона?"

Теон покачал головой.

— А от кого? — бесцеремонно спросила она, блеснув крупными белыми зубами.

Теон, все так же молча, пожал плечами. Ну как он мог ей объяснить?

— Неужто от Болтона?

Теон выхватил конверт у нее из рук, чувствуя, как его лицо покрылось красными пятнами.

— Ну ты больной, Грейджой! — расхохоталась она за дверью, а Теон прижал конверт к груди. Ему захотелось напиться.

Сердце с шумом гнало кровь по венам, когда Теон, нервно сглатывая, рвал желтый картон и доставал исписанные листки. Его руки немного дрожали.

Бумага пестрела ровными печатными буквами. Не было ни единой помарки — Рамси явно переписал письмо с черновика. Некоторые слова были аккуратно обведены в кружочки.

Девочки начали нетерпеливо тыкаться носами в колени: пора было идти гулять, он и без того задержался сегодня. Теон рассеянно погладил девочек левой рукой, а в правой у него было зажато письмо, от которого он никак не мог оторвать взгляд.

_"14 августа_

_Здравствуй, мой Теон!_

_Меня переполняет радость — ведь за многие месяцы молчания я наконец-то слышу **тебя.** Я слышу твой голос и твои интонации. И хотя твое письмо полно обиды и боли, я счастлив, что нам наконец-то удалось сломать ледяную стену между нами. Мы начали разговор, и это внушает мне много надежд._

_Миранда мой адвокат, и я ценю ее — она отличный юрист и очень шустрая. Я видел, какую шумиху она подняла в прессе. У нее очень много интересных идей и дохрена энергии. И вся она направлена на то, чтобы любой ценой вытащить меня из тюрьмы. Миранда использует для этого все средства, в том числе и факты моей биографии. Для газетчиков это должны быть хорошие факты, как ты понимаешь, — разная благотворительность, поддержка всяких долбаных движений за права разных долбаных идиотов и так далее — поэтому нам приходится подолгу копаться в моем прошлом, чтобы отыскать там подобную ерунду или, по крайней мере, придумать ее. А если бы ты видел комнату для свиданий с адвокатом, то понял — трахаться там с кем-либо абсолютно невозможно._

_Но я бы променял абсолютно все свои встречи с кем угодно на пятиминутное свидание с тобой, Теон. Я бы все отдал, только чтобы увидеть тебя. Это правда — мне нравятся твои шрамы и твои руки. Но ты ошибаешься в одном: все эти "метки" для меня не главное. Для меня важен ты сам, Теон. Ты дорог мне не из-за своих шрамов или старых ран, а потому что ты — это ты._  
_Мне нужен Теон Грейджой, а не обрубки пальцев Теона Грейджоя._  
_И поверь, я не дрочу на них, хотя сейчас для меня твои руки — самые прекрасные на свете._

_Но я представлю себе не твои руки._  
_Я вижу тебя целиком. Ты лежишь на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и я глажу твою спину — такую узкую… я чувствую ладонью все твои позвонки, ребра и косточки. У тебя тонкая бледная кожа, и на ней так много разных шрамов — я помню их все, и они сводят меня с ума. Я провожу рукой все ниже и ниже, а ты трясешься, мой славный, но я знаю, что ты дрожишь не от страха, а от желания. Ты хочешь меня, и от этого у меня внутри все переворачивается. Я облизываю свои пальцы и начинаю медленно ласкать тебя внутри, а ты выгибаешься и подаешься мне навстречу. Я наклоняюсь и целую твою шею. Хотя нет. Не целую. Я кусаю. Мне всегда нравилось ощущать, как продавливается кожа и как пульсирует кусочек твоего тела прямо у меня во рту. А потом чувствовать на языке вкус твоей крови._  
_Тебе приятно то, что я делаю с тобой внизу, но не нравится боль в шее, и ты пытаешься вырваться. Но я придавливаю тебя к кровати, и ты не можешь как-то помешать мне или хотя бы отстраниться._  
_Ты так стонешь и извиваешься подо мной, что я не могу долго сдерживать себя. Но и ты не можешь продержаться долго. А еще ты выкрикиваешь мое имя несколько раз подряд._

_Ты вспомнил этот момент, Теон? И как он был прекрасен? Ты просто взорвался тогда, и если это не был самый сильный оргазм в твоей жизни, то я готов сломать себе левую руку. Ты наслаждался тем, что я делал с тобой, вспомни это!_  
_Это наше общее воспоминание._  
_Таких воспоминаний очень много, и я бережно храню их все._

_А что хранишь в своей памяти ты? Неужели только плохое — то, что было в самом начале? Но ведь в последний месяц все было хорошо. Я не наказывал тебя, потому что ты не давал мне для этого повода. Неужели ты не помнишь, как нам было хорошо вместе?_

_Наверное, ты предпочитаешь не вспоминать об этом, потому что пишешь, что больше не принадлежишь мне._  
_Да неужели, твою мать?!_  
_И когда же ты перестал быть моим? С того момента, когда начал давать показания прокурору? Или когда тебя привел к себе домой наш герой-дозорный?! Или когда ты стал пьянствовать с этим дикарем-деревенщиной?!_  
_Скажи мне! И я напомню, что **ничего не изменилось.**_

**_Ты мой, и только мой, Теон._ **

_Ты, конечно, можешь выбирать — с кем тебе жить, с кем спать и кого любить. Но на самом деле вариантов не очень много, мой славный._

_Ты будешь делать выбор между мной, мной и снова мной, Теон!_

_Я никому не позволю встать между нами. Если рядом с тобой появится хоть кто-то, мне неважно кто — бастард, олень, Манс, деревенщина с гор, какая-нибудь шлюха или даже сам великий хер мистер Президент — я убью его._

_Хотя о чем это я? Кто может быть рядом с тобой?_  
_Ублюдок уже давно вернулся в свой "Дозор", а олень занят избранием на должность судьи. У Манса своя семья и ребенок, и даже у деревенщины есть своя рыжая девка. Кто у тебя остался, Теон? Кого ты хочешь **выбрать?** Посмотри на ситуацию с другой стороны — кто захочет **выбрать тебя?**_

_Кого ты можешь заинтересовать, Теон? Для всех остальных людей ты просто трясущийся ненормальный урод. Кто захочет тебя? Кто пожелает быть с тобой рядом?_  
**_Только я._ **  
_Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной._  
_Неужели тебе так неприятна моя страсть, Теон? Неужели она никак не затрагивает твое тело? Твое сердце?_  
_Я не верю, что ты остаешься безразличным ко мне. Имей смелость признать, что ты тоже меня хочешь. И что ты так же тоскуешь по мне, как и я по тебе._

_Я нужен тебе так же, как ты нужен мне._

_Никто, кроме меня, не может дать тебе того, что ты хочешь. И дело не в защите, или деньгах, или сексе._  
_Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я толкую, мой дорогой Теон?_

_Я изменился за время нашей разлуки. И я обещаю тебе, что больше никогда не будет боли. Тебе будет хорошо со мной, я клянусь в этом._

_Миранда все время твердит, чтобы я вычеркнул тебя из своей памяти и жизни. Почему-то ты ей не нравишься, и меня это огорчает. Она говорит, что наши отношения очень нездоровые, и сведут на нет все ее усилия по формированию благоприятного общественного мнения._  
_Но как я могу расстаться с тобой?_  
_Ведь я тоже твой, Теон._

_Приди ко мне на свидание._  
_Я каждый месяц обновляю список посещений, и всякий раз вписываю туда твое имя._  
_Я буду ждать твоего письма… или вызова в комнату для визитеров._  
_Навеки твой_  
_Рамси Болтон_

_P.S. Как поживают наши девочки?"_

Теон закрыл глаза и принялся стучать затылком об дверь. Девочки ворчали, Джейни тянула зубами его за рукав. Но он не мог идти на улицу прямо сейчас. Он тоже помнил ту ночь, когда выкрикивал, колотясь в оргазме, ненавистное имя, потому что не было сил терпеть, потому что иногда пытка ласками ничуть не лучше пытки болью. И потому, что это, мать его, и правда был один из самых сильных и ярких его оргазмов. И тело тоже это помнило, до сих пор отзываясь тяжестью в паху. Девочки рвались на улицу, суетились у дверей. Теон, покусав губу, быстрыми шагами направился в ванную, чтобы несколькими рывками снять напряжение.

На площадке он почти не следил за собаками. Он перечитывал письмо. Снова и снова. А вернувшись домой, он налил себе остатки виски, которое принес Стир, и написал ответное послание.

_"Признаюсь, я несколько раз перечитал твое последнее письмо. Ты говоришь, что наконец слышишь меня. А я вот слышу совсем другого человека, а не Рамси Болтона._

_Думаешь, я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься? Угрозами у тебя не вышло, так теперь ты пытаешься другими способами меня дожать? Я тебе не верю. Я прекрасно знаю, чего ты хочешь: чтобы я снова сидел у твоих ног, покорный и послушный, и выполнял все твои желания, даже самые сумасбродные и отвратительные._

_Этого не будет, Рамси. Этого никогда больше не будет. Я не позволю тебе меня ломать, я не буду твоей сучкой. Меня не убедили твои угрозы, и твои сладкие речи меня тоже не убедят. Я не верю ни одному твоему слову."_

Поколебавшись немного, Теон дописал еще несколько строк.

_"А с **нашими** девочками все в порядке. Хелисента поранила лапу стеклом, пришлось накладывать швы, и теперь она ходит гулять в ботинке. Кира, если не уследить, отгоняет девчонок от мисок и лопает все сама. Джейни все такая же беспокойная егоза, недавно у нее была течка, и все окрестные кобели боролись за ее благосклонность, но я бдительно охранял ее целомудрие, так что щенков у нас не будет, слава богам. А в целом девочки здоровы, бодры и прекрасно себя чувствуют. Хочешь, пришлю тебе их фотографии?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Далла снова появилась в магазине с Наследником, она заходила в фотоателье и принесла с собой стопку фотографий, и новенький, пахнущий типографской краской пухлый детский альбом. Теон помог ей рассортировать фотографии и уложить их на страницы, накрывая тонкой прозрачной пленкой. А Скорбный Эдд, закончивший наконец ремонт в своей квартире и приступивший к покупке новой мебели, расхаживал по офису с Наследником на руках. Он рассказывал мальчишке, как нерадивые мебельщики прислали ему кривые полки для шкафов в гостиную, а дверцы для кухонной мебели с неправильной фрезеровкой и разнокалиберными ручками. Наследник внимательно слушал, держась маленькими пальчиками за длинный нос Эдда, и сочувственным тоном что-то лепетал по-своему. "Они нашли друг друга" — рассмеялась Далла, кивнув в их сторону.

Теон, немного помявшись, спросил Даллу:  
— Ты не могла бы мне одолжить твою камеру ненадолго? Мне хочется поснимать своих собак.  
— Конечно, — охотно ответила Далла. — Если хочешь, я сама пофотографирую их, да и тебя заодно. Мы можем все вместе пойти в субботу в центральный парк, и я сделаю тебе столько кадров, сколько ты захочешь. Потом распечатаешь все и выберешь лучшие.

Теон с радостью согласился, у Даллы был отличный профессиональный фотоаппарат, а она сама была очень хорошим фотографом.

В выходной они встретились в парке. Далла устроила Теону и его девочкам настоящую фотосессию на траве среди деревьев, пока Манс задумчиво возил коляску со спящим Наследником туда-сюда по дорожке, присыпанной мелким розовым гравием.

Несколько мгновений Теон сомневался, но потом все же снял солнечные очки, зацепил их на воротник футболки, и попросил Даллу сделать несколько кадров с ним. Далла была удивлена, она знала, что Теон с трудом переносил даже зеркала, но ей понравилась эта идея. Она сделала несколько его портретных снимков и множество кадров вместе с девочками.

После окончания фотосъемки, пока они ждали возвращения Манса, укатившего коляску далеко в сторону, Далла мягко спросила его:  
— Теон, может быть это не мое дело… Но для кого все эти фотографии?

Теон кусал губу и молчал. Он не хотел врать Далле, но сказать ей правду у него не хватало сил. Она ведь все знала о Рамси и о том, что он сотворил с Теоном.  
Далла подняла на Теона недоуменный взгляд.

— Теон, ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно?  
— Это ведь его собаки, верно? Он имеет право увидеть их. Хотя бы на фотографиях.  
— А тебя? Теон, ты ведь не собираешься отправлять ему еще и свои снимки?

Теон молча дернул плечом.

— Милый, подумай хорошенько. Ты ведь уже однажды был в руках этого страшного человека. И посмотри на себя, чем все это закончилось?

Теон стиснул зубы.

— Спасибо, Далла, за фотографии. — Он протянул руку, в которую Далла положила флэш-карту, резко развернулся и направился к выходу из парка.  
— Теон… — растерянно произнесла Далла ему вслед.

Он не обернулся.

Теон перебирал фотографии, сидя на полу в окружении девочек, и удивлялся тому, насколько же он стал не похож на себя прежнего. Эта жуткая худоба, печальный взгляд, поседевшие волосы. Ему исполнилось всего двадцать два года, но казалось, что он был намного старше. А девочки везде прекрасно выглядели, животные вообще очень фотогеничны. Гладкие лоснящиеся бока, задорно торчащие уши, веселый ботинок Хелисенты, проказливая морда Джейни. Вот только довольная жизнью Кира была слишком толстой. Да, Рамси наверняка будет ругать его за это, когда увидит снимки. Теон улыбался, разглядывая девочек на фотографиях. Рамси тоже переживал за них. Для него они тоже были не "жуткие собачищи", а любимые девочки, нежные, ласковые и преданные, каждая со своим характером и привычками.

Теон бросил фотографии на стол и подошел к окну. В городе было жарко, горячий воздух поднимался над домами. Вдруг он услышал сбоку какое-то сопение и испуганно повернул голову: Стир карабкался вверх по водосточной трубе, держа в зубах странную синюю розу. Теон от изумления раскрыл рот:  
— Стир… Ты чего?

Тот остановился, обхватив локтем трубу, поставил ногу на выступ оконного слива и вытащил розу из губ, синих от краски, которой был пропитан цветок.  
— Фух, — сказал он, отдуваясь. — Надоела мне болтовня Игритт про свободу. Я решил на ней жениться.  
— Ого, — удивленно ответил ему Теон, — а почему лезешь домой по трубе?  
— В ее роду принято, чтобы мужчина украл свою женщину. — Стир обтер пот с исполосованного шрамами лба. — Но в нынешние времена такую женщину, как она — хрен украдешь. Но, думаю, удивить я ее точно смогу.

Теон посмеялся и пожелал соседу удачи, а тот, снова закусив розу синими губами, старательно полез выше.  
Теон прислушался, ему было интересно, что произойдет дальше. Сначала раздался возмущенный крик Игритт и сильный грохот. А еще через некоторое время — ее громкий веселый смех и радостное: "Да-а!"

Теон усмехнулся и позвал девочек на прогулку. Пусть ребята проведут этот вечер без случайных свидетелей. Девочки обрадовались внеплановому развлечению. Теон взял с собой мячик и фрисби, и отправился с собаками в парк. Уже стемнело, в парке давно не было мамаш с детишками, да и случайных прохожих тоже почти не осталось. Теон ушел подальше, спустил собак с поводка и снял с них намордники — чтобы бегать с фрисби, нужны зубы. Девочки принялись радостно носиться по лужайкам, отбирать друг у друга пластиковую тарелку. Они наслаждались свободой, и Теон с улыбкой наблюдал за ними. Верткая Джейни всегда успевала первой, а неповоротливая Кира сердилась, щелкая зубами у нее над ухом. Хелисенте же было все равно, кто победит, ее радовала сама возможность размять лапы и бегать с громким лаем. Порезанная лапа уже зажила, швы сняли, и ботинок остался дома за ненадобностью.

Они пришли домой поздно, усталые и довольные. Теон отправился в душ, пока девочки доедали свой сухой корм. Кира, пользуясь отсутствием хозяина на кухне, как обычно отталкивала носом подруг и лопала еду из их мисок.

Когда Теон упал в кровать, утомленный долгой прогулкой, Хелисента медленно и осторожно залезла к нему. У него не осталось сил, чтобы открыть глаза и прогнать ее. Теон обнял собаку, уткнулся лбом в ее горячую, немного пахнущую псиной шею, и крепко заснул.

После работы, выгуляв и накормив девочек, Теон пошел в качалку к Амберу, чтобы просто оглядеться. Его встретил сам Большой Джон.

— Ну что, сынок, как я погляжу, тебе не мешало бы походить ко мне годик-другой и потягать железки, а то ты больше на девку сейчас похож, чем на мужика! — Большой Джон расхохотался и хлопнул Теона по плечу так, что тот с трудом удержался на ногах.  
— Понимаете, я…  
— Да читал я в газетах про твою историю. Ничего, мы тебе подберем специальное питание, назначим упражнения и нагрузки, через годик будешь красавец, не хуже него. — Амбер кивнул на своего сына, который, надувая щеки, поднимал штангу. Руки его бугрились рельефными мышцами, и Теон засмотрелся, как тот, пыхтя, делал жим от груди.  
— Только вот у меня с руками сложности… — Теон стянул перчатку с левой руки, показывая Джону свою трехпалую ладонь.  
— Ерунда! — Большой Джон помахал перед носом Теона своей левой рукой, на которой не хватало двух пальцев. — У меня тоже "сложности". И ничего! У тебя все получится, не дрейфь!  
Амбер снова хлопнул Теона широкой ладонью, на этот раз по спине, вышибая из него дыхание.

Теон начал вечерами ходить в спортзал. Обстановка в качалке и правда была небогатой, тренажеры стояли самые простые, зато туда ходили серьезные мужики и сосредоточенно занимались, не обращая на Теона особого внимания. Но в общий душ он все же стеснялся ходить — хотел избежать лишних вопросов о своих шрамах.

Теперь Теон большую часть времени находился в приподнятом настроении и считал, что это связано с регулярными физическими нагрузками. Он охотно разъяснял покупательницам интернет-магазина разницу между любовными романами различных писателей, ориентируясь по аннотациям, и даже зачитывал вслух одной пожилой леди отрывки из нового романа Бейлиша про хитрую старушку, отравившую короля, женившегося на ее внучке.

А как-то вечером, после возвращения домой, Теон обнаружил на коврике очередное письмо. Теон стянул туфли одну об другую, и босиком прошлепал в комнату, на ходу разрывая конверт.

Первый лист был исписан на одну треть кривыми прыгающими строчками разной высоты. Они бежали то вверх, то вниз, порой перехлестываясь друг с другом, и некоторые слова можно было расшифровать лишь по контексту. К счастью, вскоре почти нечитаемый текст сменился ровными печатными буквами.

_"01 сентября_

_Здравствуй, мой Теон!_

_Мне было приятно узнать, что ты перечитываешь мои письма. А еще меня радует, что ты начал выполнять мои просьбы. Ты наконец-то подробно рассказал мне про девочек, и эту часть твоего письма я выучил почти наизусть._

_А теперь о том, что меня **не**_ (абсолютно неразборчивое предложение, слова слились в одну сплошную загогулину)

 _Грейджой, твою мать, ну сколько можно повторять тебе — возьми деньги со счета! Сними квартиру в нормальном районе, где_ (неразборчивое словосочетание) _и не валяется крысиный яд. Начни водить собак на прогулку в приличный парк, а не в эту дыру, где по ночам шарятся торчки и бросают свои долбаные шприцы где попало._  
_И в какой клинике ты лечишь Хелисенту? Не смей отводить ее к Квиберну, у него дохнут все звери. Дэймон как-то лечил у него свою крысу_ (неразборчиво) _так она через два дня_ (неразборчиво).  
_Теон, возьми деньги. Возьми, твою мать, деньги и трать их на себя, на собак и на лечение Хелисенты. Я не хочу, чтобы моя собака лишилась лапы только потому, что у тебя не было денег на нормального ветеринара._  
_И прекрати раскармливать Киру. Ей нельзя много жрать, это же доберман, а не долбаный_ (неразборчиво).

(к счастью, с этого места начинаются убористые печатные буквы, и наконец-то текст можно спокойно читать, а не расшифровывать письмена, смахивающие одновременно на асшайскую вязь и валирийские иероглифы).

 _Теон Грейджой! Что я слышу! Ты не веришь мне?!_  
_И это говорит Теон-Перевертыш, у которого на одно слово правды приходится дюжина слов вранья._  
_Ты и впрямь не доверяешь мне, Теон? Но ведь я всегда выполняю то, что обещаю! Я, конечно, могу слегка преувеличить в мелочах, но свое слово я держу. Ты должен помнить это, Грейджой._

 _И если я говорю, что тебе будет хорошо со мной, так оно и будет. Если я говорю, что буду защищать и оберегать тебя — так оно и будет. И если я говорю, что мы будем вместе — так оно и будет._  
_Ты должен доверять мне, Теон. И не должен бояться._

 _Да, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом — но не у ног, а между. О Боги, как же я хочу тебя трахнуть, Теон! И я хочу, чтобы ты выполнял все мои желания — они тебе понравятся, я точно знаю._  
_Однако сейчас мои желания очень простые. Если бы ты вдруг оказался рядом, я схватил бы тебя за волосы и запрокинул голову — я хочу видеть, как ты смотришь на меня снизу вверх. И хочу видеть твою шею. На ней ведь давно не было ни одного синяка или засоса, только следы моих зубов, верно? Да и те уже совсем незаметны."_

Теон не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда прочитал про собак, но улыбка замерла на его лице, когда он перешел ко второй части письма. Левой рукой он провел по шее, нащупывая полукруглые шрамы от зубов Рамси, под ухом и у ключиц. Его длинная шея с остро выступающей косой мышцей и не слишком крупным кадыком, раньше была красивой — Рамси любил ее целовать и впиваться зубами в кожу. От воспоминаний закружилась голова, по телу Теона побежали мурашки, и он начал ежиться, словно от холода, сглотнув слюну, ставшую внезапно густой и тягучей. Рамси был груб и жесток, но сейчас почему-то воспоминания о сексе с ним не вызывали у Теона ужаса или отвращения. Он, безотчетно водя пальцами по старым отметкам Рамси на своей шее, продолжил читать письмо.

 _"Потом я бы сорвал с тебя одежду, потому что я хочу чувствовать твое тело целиком. И с этого момента все пошло бы очень незатейливо. Я скрутил бы тебя и отымел так, что кровать под нами сломалась бы нахрен._  
_Таким будет наш первый секс, Теон. Но потом я не буду спешить. И если ты захочешь, я буду трахать тебя так бережно, как будто ты, твою мать, хрустальный. Ты снова будешь стонать в моих руках и отвечать мне. Ты будешь ласкать меня так же, как и я тебя. И нам будет хорошо вместе._

_Я хочу тебя, Теон, и меня бесит, что ты все еще так далеко. Я могу общаться с тобой только через эти долбаные письма, но мне этого мало._

_Если бы ты был рядом, я бы заставил тебя снова поверить мне. Ты мой, Теон. Ты принадлежишь мне так же, как и я тебе, — так зачем мне причинять тебе боль?_

_Сейчас я хочу только одного — чтобы ты просто был со мной. Всегда._  
_И это будет. Это неизбежно. Ты сам этого хочешь, мой славный. Я чувствую это даже на расстоянии. Ты хочешь быть со мной, и уже почти готов признаться в этом самому себе._  
_Давай же, Теон, осталось совсем немного. Сделай еще несколько шагов ко мне. Чтобы мы стали еще ближе._

 _У меня много новостей. Мне наконец-то сняли гипс. Ты даже не представляешь, как ужасно чесалась под ним рука. Я просто с ума сходил, мне хотелось сорвать ногтями всю кожу от локтя до запястья. Теперь все хорошо, гипс мне больше не мешает, но долбаные пальцы почти не сгибаются._  
_Такое ощущение, будто мне пришили чужую руку — я даже ложку не могу в ней удержать. И все благодаря этой скотине Клигану. Правда, я отплатил ему с лихвой. Я слышал, что он так и не перестал срать под себя, и что его скоро должны перевести в психушку для "овощей". Там ему самое и место._

_Я начал разрабатывать руку, и думаю, что через пару месяцев все будет в порядке. Правда, в местном спортзале кроме штанг и баскетбольной хрени ничего нет, но я уже привык довольствоваться малым._

_Вчера Миранда сказала, что утвержден состав коллегии судей, которые будут рассматривать мою апелляцию. Председателем будет толстый хрен Мандерли, и проблема в том, что у него какие-то личные обиды на бюро Фреев. Когда он слышит слово "Фрей" у него начинается то ли аллергия, то ли падучая._  
_В общем, как только нервный Мандерли увидит, какая именно контора меня представляет, рассчитывать на положительный исход апелляции не стоит._  
_Так что теперь меня будет вести другая адвокатская фирма. Дом Болтонов когда-то раньше имел с ними дела, но потом мы ушли к Фреям. Завтра у меня первая встреча с главным партнером этого бюро — каким-то Варисом._  
_Очень жаль расставаться с Мирандой, встречи с ней были довольно приятными. Но она обещала писать мне. Часто._

 _Я скучаю по тебе. Я скучаю по нашим девочкам. И я очень хочу увидеть вас всех. Пришли мне фотографии, Теон!_  
_Но не только фото девочек. Я хочу увидеть тебя. У меня есть несколько снимков, которые сделал мой человек, когда ты гулял в парке. Но ты везде смотришь куда-то вбок, опустив голову._  
_А я хочу видеть твое лицо._

 _Когда же ты, наконец, придешь ко мне, Теон Грейджой?_  
_Я жду тебя каждый долбаный день, но меня вызывают к другим посетителям, и ты не представляешь, как меня это разочаровывает. Я хочу увидеть тебя, а не очередного адвоката или человека от моего отца._

**_Я хочу тебя, Теон._ **

_Если ты все еще боишься прийти на встречу, тогда просто вложи в письмо фотографии._  
_Много фотографий._  
_Я буду ждать, мой Теон._  
_Твой Рамси Болтон."_

Теон отложил письмо и начал бездумно перебирать фотографии, сделанные Даллой.  
Он выбрал несколько снимков из пачки, штук десять, если не больше, в основном на них были собаки, но на трех было и его лицо.

У Даллы был настоящий талант, она сделала чудесные фотографии. На первой Хелисента облизывала нос Теона, а он при этом смешно морщился. На второй он сидел на траве, поджав под себя ноги, а девочки лежали рядом. И на оставшейся — его лицо крупным планом, а вокруг довольные собачьи морды.

Был еще один снимок… Теон на нем вышел почти красивым, он был удивлен, как такое могло получиться, но Кира вылезла на передний план и стояла так, что было явственно видно, насколько она крупнее остальных. Теон отложил фотографию обратно в стопку и принял твердое решение посадить Киру на диету.  
Он начал писать ответ Рамси.

_"Хорошо, что тебе сняли гипс. Пальцы можно разрабатывать мягким мячиком, сжимать и разжимать его в руке, это помогает лучше всего, я знаю. Благодаря тебе._

_Не переживай по поводу собак. На корме и лечении для них я не экономлю. Я хорошо слежу за ними и не хожу к Квиберну. Мы лечимся в "Зеленой клинике" у Ридов, они хорошие профессионалы, при этом чуткие и внимательные. И если не дай боги вдруг возникнет необходимость — конечно же, я сниму с твоего счета деньги и направлю их на врачебную помощь. Хелисенте, кстати, сняли швы и лапа совсем уже зажила._

Теон медлил, кусая ручку, не зная, как правильно высказать то, что хотел написать.

 _Мне, конечно, приятно читать, что ты думаешь обо мне и хочешь меня. Не стану скрывать, да ты и сам знаешь, что хорошо изучил меня за то время, что мы были вместе — по твоей воле, не по моей._  
_Ты способен заставить меня стонать от удовольствия, это правда. Но это удовольствие для меня всегда было связано с болью и унижением. И именно от этого ты ловил свой кайф, я же видел._  
_Я не готов встречаться с тобой сейчас. Пока не готов."_

***

Наконец-то Теон почувствовал, что его жизнь обретает смысл. Каждый день после работы он ходил в качалку. Большой Джон велел Теону есть побольше мяса и порекомендовал какие-то протеиновые пилюли в большой черной банке. Результат не заставил себя долго ждать: худое изможденное тело постепенно начало обрастать мышцами. После ежедневных физических нагрузок Теон крепко спал по ночам и больше не просыпался от собственных криков. Но Рамси все же иногда ему снился, после пробуждения он помнил эти сны и сердито застирывал по утрам белые потеки на белье.

Игритт и Стир поженились и съехали. Стир зашел попрощаться, держа в руках бутылку дорогого арборского виски, и показал Теону фотографии чудесного двухэтажного дома в пригороде, на который они взяли ипотеку в Железном Банке. Бывший сосед крепко пожал Теону руку и пригласил в гости. Теон кивнул и пообещал заходить к ним, но на самом деле он не собирался навещать их, потому что не был уверен, одобрит ли его визиты Игритт.

У Манса наконец вышел новый альбом — весь склад был забит коробками с дисками. Заглавная песня "Два сердца бьются, как одно" сразу же высоко поднялась в чартах "Вестеросского радио" и "Радио Север", и теперь звучала по всему городу. Доходы фирмы резко возросли, и Манс на радостях прибавил всем сотрудникам жалованье, а Теона почти насильно отправил в трехнедельный отпуск. Скорбный Эдд был растерян: ремонт в его квартире закончился, мебель была расставлена, заработок вырос, и поводов для ворчания стало намного меньше. Теон посоветовал ему завести домашнее животное — тогда причин поворчать появится хоть отбавляй.

Теон, пользуясь вынужденным отпуском, проводил больше времени в качалке, и ходил гулять с девочками не на площадку, а в центральный парк. Он уходил вглубь парка, куда не добиралось большинство гуляющих, и снимал с девочек намордники, давая им возможность побегать за любимыми игрушками — мячиком, палкой или пластиковой тарелкой. У Теона была заветная полянка в отдаленном месте парка, где стояла вечно пустая скамеечка, на которой он мог посидеть, отдыхая от игр с девочками.

Но сегодня скамейка была занята. На ней по-хозяйски расположились два симпатичных молодых человека. Улыбчивый темноволосый красавец с синими глазами кормил персиком широкоплечего кудрявого блондина. Они по очереди откусывали от яркого красного бока и целовались, слизывая друг с друга сладкий фруктовый сок. Теон застыл столбом, завороженно следя, как эти двое ласкают друг друга. Любопытная Джейни подбежала к ним и запустила нос в корзинку для пикника, которая стояла на краю скамейки. Черноволосый отшатнулся, увидев собаку, а блондин посмеялся над его испугом и предложил Теону персик. Теон вздрогнул, словно очнувшись, растерянно поблагодарил за предложенное угощение, позвал девочек и ушел искать другое место.

Первым делом, вернувшись домой, Теон проверил, нет ли письма от Рамси. Но желтого конверта на полу не было.

Теон внимательно читал газеты, в которых были статьи про Болтонов и о возможном пересмотре дела Рамси. Все статьи были хвалебные, и фотографии подобраны отлично — рекламный маховик, запущенный Мирандой, все еще крутился. Теон перечитывал последнее письмо Рамси каждый вечер, перед тем как пойти в душ перед сном. Он гладил свои шрамы на груди, животе и бедрах, стоя под обжигающими, как прикосновения Рамси, струями воды. У него подкашивались ноги и кружилась голова, когда он забрызгивал белым свою четырехпалую ладонь.

Письмо появилось на коврике с опозданием в несколько дней, и Теон вздохнул с облегчением. Он разорвал конверт и торопливо вытащил пять небольших блокнотных листов, исписанных с обеих сторон. На внешнем бумажном сгибе виднелись следы светлой пудры. Письмо было написано карандашом и, как обычно, печатными буквами. В некоторых абзацах они были убористые и прямые, а в некоторых — неуверенно дрожали, норовя уйти куда-то вверх и вбок. Видимо, сломанная рука Рамси все еще болела, и он менял руки, пока писал письмо.  
Теон принялся жадно поглощать глазами неровные строчки.

_"17 сентября_

_Мой Теон!_

_Я получил фотографии._  
_Ты не представляешь, что творилось у меня в голове, когда я увидел их в первый раз. Я смотрел на тебя и на девочек. На тебя. И снова на тебя._  
_Если бы ты сейчас оказался рядом, я вряд ли сумел бы сдержаться. Я пересматриваю фотографии чуть ли не каждый час, и уже порядком их истрепал. Самый лучший снимок я повесил на стенку. Тот самый кадр, где ты снят крупно, вместе с девочками. Лицо у тебя там немного смущенное, но глаза улыбаются._  
_Ты очень красивый._  
_Когда я лежу на кровати, я смотрю прямо на тебя. Первое, что я вижу теперь, когда просыпаюсь — это твой взгляд. Очень приятное пробуждение, я словно возвращаюсь в старые добрые времена, когда ты постоянно был рядом со мной._

 _Все фото отличного качества, и сняты в одном месте. Целая серия кадров, как будто объектив щелкал каждую секунду. Это профессиональная фотосессия. Кто фотографировал тебя, Теон? Ты специально нанял фотографа для того, чтобы показать мне себя и девочек? От этой мысли моя голова становится совсем шальной._  
_Я даже не знаю, что радует меня больше — эти фотографии или тот факт, что ты так старался сделать их для меня._

_Я хочу тебя, Теон. Будь ты сейчас со мной, я бы сразу стянул с тебя все лишнее, и приступил бы к делу. Сначала я бы заломил тебе руки, мне нравится сжимать твои запястья — они такие тонкие и хрупкие. Затем я бы облизал все твои шрамы, мой славный, ведь я так давно не видел их. Я прекрасно помню каждую отметину и каждый рубец. А ты хорошо помнишь, как сильно они меня заводят. Но ты заведешься сильнее, потому что я начну с твоей шеи, а потом буду спускаться вниз. А когда ты уже не сможешь больше терпеть, я скручу тебя и трахну так, что ты будешь кричать — как прежде. И я заставлю тебя кончить первым._

_Ты сейчас возбужден, мой славный. Я знаю, что у тебя уже стоит._  
_Я всегда знаю, чего ты хочешь на самом деле. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал все это с тобой. И я сделаю. Тебе будет очень хорошо, Теон. Я обещаю."_

Теон покраснел, понимая, что они и в этом схожи — он перечитывал письма Рамси, где тот писал, как будет заниматься с ним сексом, а Рамси смотрел на его фотографии, и оба кончали, думая друг о друге. Теон закусил губу, перечитывая строки, где Рамси написал о том, как будет его ласкать. Рамси всегда знал, чего хочет Теон на самом деле, и был прав, когда утверждал, что он возбудился от этих слов. Теон откинул со лба прилипшую прядь волос и глубоко втянул в себя воздух, глядя в потолок. Он постарался сдержать внезапно нахлынувшее желание. Отдышавшись, Теон продолжил чтение.

 _"Ты пишешь, что Хелисента в порядке. Я этому рад. Сейчас ты сумел обойтись собственными скудными средствами, но что будет дальше? Почему ты такой упертый, Грейджой?! Почему ты упорно отказываешься от того, что принадлежит тебе? Я ненавижу повторяться, но вынужден делать это снова и снова — возьми деньги со счета! Ты сможешь снять приличный дом в пригороде, и у девочек будет собственный двор для прогулок. Тебе не придется торчать в магазине Манса на побегушках. Тебе не нужна эта долбаная работа!_  
_Сейчас ты экономишь каждый грош и вынужден во многом себе отказывать. Как только ты снимешь деньги со своего банковского счета, ты не будешь ни в чем нуждаться._  
_Возьми их, Теон. Они твои. Возьми их, и живи достойно._

 _Я узнал от своего человека, что ты начал посещать тренажерный зал. Это очень неприятная новость. Почему ты решил ходить в качалку? Ты хочешь что-то изменить в себе?_  
_Но тебе это не нужно, Теон. Я люблю твое тело таким, каким оно есть сейчас, и я не желаю, чтобы ты менялся._  
_Или у тебя какая-то другая цель? Или интерес? Скажи мне, мой славный: зачем ты таскаешься в этот долбаный зал? Почему тебя вдруг туда потянуло? Какие были причины?_  
_Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал заниматься этой херней. Надеюсь, ты прислушаешься к моему желанию._

 _Спасибо за совет насчет того, как разрабатывать руку. Мой язвительный Теон, когда же, наконец, ты прекратишь упрекать меня? **Благодаря мне** ты сейчас на свободе, а не мотаешь пожизненное за киднеппинг. Не забывай об этом!_  
_С маленькими мячиками здесь туговато. Как ты сам понимаешь, в тюрьме небольшой выбор приспособлений для лечебных тренировок. Ребята делают мне шарики из хлебных мякишей, вот с ними и упражняюсь._

 _Еще я пытаюсь научиться заново писать правой рукой. Сначала попробовал, как школяр, повторять на бумаге одно предложение по сто-двести раз, но это слишком скучно. Поэтому я решил переписать в блокнот какую-нибудь книгу._  
_Местные заключенные, которым повезло с тихой работой в библиотеке, оказались шутниками с плохим чувством юмора. Они прислали мне мемуары какого-то однорукого гвардейца. Пришлось моим ребятам поговорить по душам с этими весельчаками, и сейчас в библиотеке работают совсем другие люди. Более серьезные._  
_Правда, книжку я возвращать не стал, потому что уже начал ее переписывать. Каждый день осиливаю по паре-тройке страниц. Дело с разработкой пальцев немного пошло на лад, хотя меня тошнит от излияний однорукого идиота._

_Варис оказался очень сметливым адвокатом. У него есть свои подходы, и он со всеми умеет договариваться. Варис пообещал найти слабое место судьи Мандерли и чуток надавить на него, чтобы рассмотрение апелляции прошло без неожиданных сюрпризов. Варис, как и я, не любит проигрывать и приложит все усилия, чтобы наконец-то вытащить меня отсюда._

_Вот, пожалуй, и все мои небогатые новости, Теон._  
_Единственным радостным событием за все это время стало твое письмо с фотографиями._

 _А теперь поговорим о главном._  
_Ты пишешь, тебе приятно, что я постоянно думаю о тебе и хочу тебя._  
_И это все, что ты испытываешь ко мне, Теон? Тебе всего лишь “приятно”? Так ли это на самом деле?_  
_Не пытайся скрыть то, что я вижу за этими строчками._  
_Ты тоже думаешь обо мне. И ты тоже хочешь меня._  
_Я чувствую это._  
_Ты так же скучаешь по мне, как и я. Ты так же мечтаешь оказаться рядом со мной, как и я._  
_Ты просто боишься сделать последний шаг. Почему, Теон? Ты до сих пор считаешь, что я ловил кайф только от твоей боли и унижения? Когда-то давно это было правдой._

 _Но не сейчас. **Мне нужен ты** , а не твой страх или покорность._  
_Ты принадлежишь мне, Теон, но ведь и я принадлежу тебе. Никто другой не сможет заменить меня. **Только я** хочу тебя, и **только я** смогу дать тебе то, о чем ты мечтаешь. Я могу исполнить все твои желания, Теон. Проси меня о чем угодно, мне нравится, когда ты просишь. Я буду заботиться о тебе, я всегда буду рядом. Я все сделаю для тебя. Как и ты для меня._  
_Мы нужны друг другу._

_Ты написал, что не готов встретиться со мной, и это очень меня ранило. Но слово “пока” немного обнадеживает. Как же мне убедить тебя прийти?_

_Прошел ровно год с того момента, когда мы виделись с тобой в последний раз. Долбаное 16 сентября, дата ареста. Я прекрасно помню этот проклятый день. Я восстановил его в памяти поминутно, и вижу все так ярко, словно это произошло вчера._

_За год многое изменилось. Мы пишем друг другу письма, ты прислал мне свои фотографии, так неужели мы не можем просто поглядеть друг на дружку через стекло и поговорить по телефону?_

_Конечно, если бы это была приватная комната, я бы за себя не поручился. Я бы сразу тебя трахнул, и наше вынужденное воздержание наконец-то бы закончилось._

_Но сейчас, когда ты придешь в зал для визитеров, нас будет разделять пуленепробиваемая перегородка._  
_Я даже не смогу обнять тебя. И не смогу вживую услышать твой голос, только через долбаную телефонную трубку._

_Но зато я **увижу** тебя, мой Теон. Я буду смотреть на твое лицо, в твои глаза, я буду смотреть **на тебя.**_

_Приди ко мне, Теон. Чего ты боишься? Что тебя останавливает? Мы же договорились больше не вспоминать прошлого, мой славный. Почему ты все еще "не готов" увидеть меня?_

_Прекрати притворяться перед самим собой._  
_Ты готов встретиться со мной. Ты хочешь увидеть меня. Ты хочешь меня. Признайся себе в этом, и как только ты это сделаешь, все станет предельно ясным._

 _Наберись решимости и выдели день для визита. Всего одно свидание! Неужели я так многого прошу, Теон?_  
_Приходи ко мне._

_**Я жду**._

_Твой Рамси"_

Теон улыбнулся. Рамси был недоволен тем, что он ходит в качалку и не берет его деньги со счета. Он даже из тюрьмы пытался контролировать Теона и руководить его жизнью. Но Теон уже давно жил своим умом и делал только то, чего хотел сам. Например, сейчас он хотел отправить в тюрьму для Рамси несколько мягких мячиков, чтобы тому было проще разрабатывать пальцы.

***

 _"Что я делаю, о Боги старые и новые..."_ — думает Теон.  
Приемная для посетителей больше похожа на камеру — окна забраны решетками, вдоль голых стен тянется ряд железных стульев, а за толстой стеклянной перегородкой сидит женщина в серой форме. Когда Теон подходит ближе, она, не говоря ни слова, открывает люк для приема бумаг. Теон кладет свои документы в небольшой ящик, и они исчезают за перегородкой.  
— Грейджой? — женщина удивленно поднимает на него глаза.  
— Да... я... я к Болтону... — растерянно отвечает ей Теон. — Если можно.  
— Вы внесены в список, — отвечает она. — Подождите, я выпишу вам пропуск, а потом вызову сопровождающего.

Рамси идет вслед за охранником в комнату для визитеров. Он лениво размышляет, кого именно из своих подручных прислал на встречу отец, а самое главное — зачем. Позавчера он виделся с одним из молодых Рисвеллов, но, видимо, что-то было упущено, раз отец повторно направил к нему очередного гонца.

Теона ведут полутемным коридором через множество решеток. Он с запоздалым ужасом понимает, что мог бы сам находиться здесь, в холодной и сырой тюрьме, осужденный за участие в киднеппинге.

Рамси привычно считает шаги по пути — ровно двести пятьдесят шесть шагов по унылому коридору, перегороженному решетками. Он скучающе рассматривает знакомые до судорожной зевоты трещины на потолке, в то время как охранник расписывается в журнале дежурного перед массивной железной дверью. Раздается лязг засовов.  
— У вас пятнадцать минут!

Теон с опаской смотрит на толстую, обитую железом дверь, которую охранник открывает большим металлическим ключом. Он и без того чувствует себя очень неуютно... а еще ему предстоит встреча с Рамси. Теон уже не считает это хорошей идеей, и ему очень хочется оказаться дома, в старом продавленном кресле, среди своих девочек. Он боязливо озирается, оставшись один в комнате, перегороженной надвое стеклом и металлом. Он сдерживает себя, чтобы не поддаться панике и не броситься на дверь с криком: "Выпустите меня!"

Рамси входит в узкий вытянутый отсек с несколькими стульями перед железной стойкой, вмонтированной в стену-перегородку. Сейчас в этой камере никого нет, все телефоны свободны и все стулья пустые. Пуленепробиваемое стекло, испещренное царапинами на уровне глаз, делит надвое зал для визитеров. За перегородкой стоит всего один человек, и у Рамси на мгновение перехватывает дыхание. Он узнаёт эту худощавую фигуру, но боится обознаться, как это часто бывало в первые месяцы. Тогда он в каждом посетителе видел Вонючку, и каждый раз от обманутых ожиданий глаза затмевала такая бешеная ярость, что ему с огромным трудом удавалось сохранить над собой контроль. Но сейчас Рамси уверен. Точно уверен. За исцарапанным стеклом переминается Теон Грейджой.

Теон испуганно отшатывается в сторону, когда Рамси приближается к нему. Он изменился — заматерел, стал намного шире в плечах и шея его стала гораздо массивнее. И вообще он выглядит намного опаснее, чем раньше. Теон ругает себя за дурацкую идею прийти к нему на свидание, он кусает губы и судорожно стискивает руками полы куртки, украдкой косится из-под ресниц на Рамси, опасаясь смотреть в его белые глаза.

Рамси удивленно вглядывается в его ладони, но потом обнаруживает, что руки Грейджоя скрывают перчатки с тремя неестественно оттопыренными пальцами. Рамси усмехается, широко шагает и наваливается на стойку. Он прижимается к стеклу почти вплотную, упираясь здоровой рукой в прозрачную перегородку, и жадно смотрит на Теона.  
Грейджой изменился. Рамси обегает глазами его фигуру: немного набрал вес, щеки не такие впалые, как раньше; волосы длиннее, чем были на фотографиях, в уголках рта залегли глубокие складки... но он по-прежнему глядит куда угодно, только не в лицо Рамси.  
Рамси притискивается к стойке, стараясь еще на пару дюймов приблизиться к Теону, и тот испуганно отступает на шаг. Рамси продолжает обшаривать его взглядом, вбирая каждую черточку и каждую деталь.  
Видно, что Грейджой разнервничался — он кусает губы и отводит глаза. Знакомое покалывающее тепло расплывается в груди. Рамси слегка улыбается и продолжает глядеть на Теона.

От этой улыбки у Теона по спине бегут мурашки. Он вдруг понимает, что если бы перегородка между ними не была пуленепробиваемой — она бы не остановила Рамси. Он бы разбил ее, чтобы дотянуться до него. Но сейчас ему нечего бояться. Рамси стоит за стеклом, распластавшись по нему грудью, и смотрит на Теона так, как раньше никогда не смотрел. Так, словно Теон — это самое желанное и недостижимое для него счастье. Теон неимоверным усилием воли поднимает на него взгляд. Зрачки у Рамси расширены, словно у наркомана, и от этого его глаза кажутся черными и безумными. Теон даже не мог предположить, что увидит в них столько страсти и желания.

Минуты бегут, но для Рамси время словно остановилось. Нужно взять телефонную трубку, но он не может оторвать взгляд от Теона. На протяжении года он тысячу раз представлял себе эту встречу и свои первые слова. Но сейчас все его передуманные тысячу раз сценарии вылетели из головы. Он не может заставить себя взять трубку. Ему хочется просто смотреть на Теона Грейджоя. Теона, который _**пришел**_ к нему на свидание. Пришел сам, по доброй воле, и только лишь потому, что он сказал ему прийти. Рамси смотрит на Теона почти с нежностью.

И Теон постепенно успокаивается. Он просто стоит и молча смотрит на Рамси, а тот не делает ничего плохого. Теон замечает, что на лбу Рамси залегла глубокая вертикальная морщина, а от внешних углов глаз словно расходятся лучики. За этот год у него с лица пропало все юношеское: цвет кожи выровнялся, заострились скулы, и нижняя челюсть стала массивнее. Теон видит перед собой молодого и сильного мужчину, и не знает, что ему сказать. Он представлял себе их встречу совершенно иначе, а точнее он вообще не представлял ее, когда решил, что хочет помочь Рамси с реабилитацией и передать ему мячики для тренировки пальцев. Теон спохватывается и лезет за ними в карман, достает и кладет их на столешницу перед стеклом. Придерживая мячики рукой, он уже без страха смотрит прямо в лицо Рамси. Тот протягивает руку и нежно, кончиками пальцев гладит стекло на уровне его щеки. У Теона перехватывает горло — эта ласка должна была достаться ему, но ее остановило холодное безжизненное стекло. _"У нас ведь теперь все будет иначе, правда? У нас все будет по-другому!"_

Рамси видит, что Грейджой постепенно справляется с приступом паники и наконец-то поднимает глаза. Впервые за многие месяцы они смотрят друг на друга, но потом Теон вздрагивает, словно вспомнив что-то, и сует руку в правый карман. Он неловко вытаскивает два мячика и кладет их на металлическую стойку, придерживая ладонью. У Рамси снова перехватывает дыхание — он глядит на бежевую перчатку с безвольно торчащим мизинцем и кусочек обнажившейся руки. Запястье Теона тонкое и изящное, белый шрам убегает в рукав. Рамси сглатывает и поднимает голову. Он снова смотрит прямо в глаза Грейджоя. Справа открывается металлическая дверь, в комнату заходит охранник. "Одна минута!" — напоминает он, но Рамси ничего не слышит. Все его внимание сосредоточено на хрупкой фигуре за перегородкой. Рамси продолжает смотреть на Теона и улыбаться.  
_"Ты пришел ко мне_ , — думает он, непроизвольно поглаживая стекло кончиками пальцев. — _Ты мой, и только мой, Теон! Ты вернулся ко мне. Нет, это я вернул тебя! Я вернул тебя, мой славный, и у нас с тобой все будет по-прежнему"._


End file.
